Crimson to Your Azure Sapphire
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: The blue of his eyes brought out the crimson of her hair. The smile on his face cradled the stick of pocky between her lips. Sakura Kyouko knows deep down that she'd never allow herself to fall for someone, for a demon, no less. RinKyou. I own NOTHING.
1. Sailor Mercury Blue

**Author's Note**: So, this little piece of shiz came out of me when I started reading DevilLove13's crossover of Naruto and Blue Exorcist, "Akuma". She has no clue of how much she inspired me of doing one of these things. I tried making a Naruto/Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover, a Bakemonogatari/11eyes one, and I couldn't finish each of them. But now that I'm like, seriously into Blue Exorcist and my waifu stars in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, I figured I'd give it a shot. So, here it is, the result of my disappearance. Title may be changed when a good one hits me, but this is the one it's going to have for right now. And, I like it. But anyway, some things may be fixed, such as the "Awaken and slay God" chant. I couldn't think of anything else and the line isn't even mine, and the fact that it contradicts the "Heaven's wheel" part and title of the story is symbolic. Hopefully. So, yeah, I am thinking about where this is gonna go. So, here's the introduction. The backstory, if you will. So please, review and tell me what you think. Oh! And to clarify, Sayaka isn't really there. Kyouko's hallucinating, or something to that effect. She was thinking about her in the beginning, and it stayed that way. **_The summary consists of lines from my poem titled "Heaven's Wheel". So therefore, I own the summary. _**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Sacred Blacksmith (That one line), and I suppose I should throw Fairy Tail in there too, for the words "Heaven's Wheel". Basically, I don't own anything except Éclair Élisabeth. So there you have it. I own nothing but my witch/fearie. Arigatou.

**EDIT**: I fixed all of the name mistakes. I also changed the name and summary of the story as well, since the old stuff was kind of cheesy and it was irritating to me. So, here's the new thing. And now that I can fix this, here's the warning. **SPOILERS FOR MADOKA MAGICA. HEAVY SPOILERS. MEANING, THEY SPOIL THE ENTIRE STORYLINE. SO, IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED, DON'T READ UNTIL YOU FINISH WATCHING. ARIGATOU. **

* * *

><p>Blue. Blue flame. This witch fought with blue flame. But wait? Was it a witch? My russet eyes narrowed into ruddy slits, as my spear sliced through the blue fire the witch, Éclair Élisabeth had created to defend herself. The bodice of black lace her chest clung to rose like a beating heart, the whip in her long angelic fingers stretched taut as she faced me with emotionless, dead eyes. Her doll-like face was every bit as magical as I was, the thick and heavy dark hair that framed the sides of her head rich and lustrous. Even the withered pixie-like wings that sprouted from her back were beautiful. Half-dead, but beautiful. A full and tumbling skirt veiled her delicate and child-like legs, lines of light sparking at the joints of her legs and tips of her fingers. Although human in appearance, she was still a witch. She still dropped Remnants. She was still a Mahou Shoujo that had made the plunge into despair, thus transforming into the monster in front of me. The fate of all Mahou Shoujo was to become a witch. Like Éclair Élisabeth. And despite the fact that I knew I would someday end up like her, the Mahou Shoujo that had lost hope and gave into despair and ultimately becoming Éclair Élisabeth, I still wanted to kill her.<p>

Not even Sayaka had captivated me this much. Even when Sayaka had attacked me after she became a witch, I hadn't been as enthralled with her as I was with Éclair Élisabeth. But why was that? It had to be the blue flame. Sayaka hadn't fought with blue flame. When she was a Mahou Shoujo, she'd fought with a cutlass, and worn an outfit the color of Sailor Mercury blue. Sayaka was strong and noble, if not a bit naïve and weak-minded, but once I got to know her, she wasn't all that bad. But she'd never fought with blue flame. My jaw clenched. Blue, blue, blue. As in the color, the meaning, and Sayaka. It had been months since Sayaka's death, as well as Madoka's (Whoever the hell _that_ is. Homura won't tell Mami and I about her) ascension to godhood, and yet the wound was still fresh. And the sight of blue flame wasn't making it any easier to deal with.

I shifted my spear in both hands, and took up my stance. "You're really starting to piss me off, witch."

"I remind you of someone, Mahou Shoujo?" My eyes widened. A witch that could talk? Regardless of my surprise, I snorted.

"Just shut up, for Pete's sake," I replied. Éclair Élisabeth's puppet-like face tilted, her eyes blank.

"Won't you tell me? I'm terribly lonely," she pleaded. Sayaka flashed in front of my eyes—blue-haired, blue-eyed—a Knight. Miki Sayaka had been a Knight, a Knight for Justice. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why would I tell you, witch?" Shaken, I clutched my spear tighter. "I don't owe you any explanations."

"You're a mean girl, Mahou Shoujo," Éclair Élisabeth replied. I shifted, as her wings began beating. "I'd hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this."

"Your point?" I answered dryly, as she rose into the air, blue flame spinning in a circle behind her. Éclair Élisabeth's detached eyes filled with contempt and loathing with one beat of my heart.

"All the others that had come to my ballroom had spoken to me in a similar tone of voice," she explained bitterly. The circle brightened behind her, growing darker. "Impolite, immature, childish, and absolutely irritating."

"Ever heard the phrase, 'that's the way I talk', witch?" Éclair Élisabeth's lip curled up, pulling back across flawlessly white teeth—_jagged_ flawlessly white teeth.

"Let us dance, Mahou Shoujo. And if you survive, I shall treat you to a cup of tea upon my dying breath," she answered. The circle of blue flame spun faster as she cracked her whip. I smirked, and spun my spear in both hands.

"I don't dance," I replied, jumping forward. My crimson bangs blew into my mocking amber eyes. Éclair Élisabeth sighed, and beat her wings, flying toward me.

"What a disappointment then," she drawled, flicking her wrist. The jagged end of her whip lit with flames as it flew toward me, extending nearly double the size of her arm-span, set on a collision course with the bridge of my nose. "I suppose, I'll have to teach you proper dance steps."

"Like the stuck-up princess you are? Like the uptight women of your age?" I mocked, rolling out of the way of the whip, slamming my heels into the polished ballroom floor. "I think I'll pass."

"So I'm a princess now, hm? I thought you'd bequeathed the name of 'witch' upon me before, hadn't you?" The whip leapt back to her left hand from which it had come, her fierce eyes now boiling with anticipation. "Shall I make up your mind for you, in your place?"

"No thanks." My spear flashed in front of me, as I took my turn, moving my Knight one pace forward on the chessboard. The metal end on the rod I was holding slammed into the left side of her torso, ripping through cloth and decayed flesh. _A witch to the last, Éclair Élisabeth_. "I'm a big girl. I can make decisions for myself."

I shoved all of my arm strength into a slice directed at the wounded side of her torso, wrenching my arms in the westward direction, my amber eyes narrowing into a mocking smirk. Éclair Élisabeth's eyes flashed downward, looking down at me with such hatred I almost laughed. She was just a fallen Mahou Shoujo. I knew that, and yet no compassion flowed through me. I was just doing my job, nothing personal. She'd understand that, wouldn't she? Now that I thought about it, I didn't care—I never cared. Éclair Élisabeth snarled like a banshee, her whip drawing back like a tensed tail on a dragon, before lashing forward to strike me while I was defenseless. I tightened my right hand, and pulled back on my spear, the rattling of chains—chains born from my magic echoing into my ears. My spear had a special ability. It could separate into multiple chained pieces at my will. My right hand slid backwards, and grabbed the back end of the spear, swinging the heavy ball on the end of another chain toward Éclair Élisabeth. Her whip lashed out, but the circling sections of my spear hissed and blocked her attack. The heavy ball wrapped around her, the links of the binds tightening around her arms and bleeding torso, rendering her whip useless. My scarlet red bangs rippled through my amber eyes as I bounced on my knees for a split second, shifting my momentum. Taking one step forward, I tightened my grip on my spear, and sent Éclair Élisabeth flying toward the east wall of the ballroom, the paper shapes of dancers parting as she flew through a kissing couple. The wall dented at the impact, as I pulled my spear back with a sharp jerk of my arm, freeing Éclair Élisabeth.

"What's the matter?" I jumped up onto the seething pieces of my spear, my red hair flashing across my line of sight. "You're out of breath already? But we only _just_ started, witch."

"How…Dare you…Mahou Shoujo," she choked out, reaching for her whip. I only smirked.

"It's over, Éclair Élisabeth," I answered, jumping from my perch. I pulled back on my spear once more, the pieces coming together with a sharp ca-chink, before flashing with a spark of crimson light. Her doll-like face flickered with emotion—human emotion. "Time to send you to hell, where all of you witches belong."

"Mahou Shoujo, would you please spare me? I haven't done anything wrong, I'm only lonely," she begged, getting up on her two feet, her wings beating once more as she flew through the air to meet me. The circle reappeared behind her, flickers and flashes of sparks jumping through the air within the confines of the circle. "I've lived a long and fruitful life—haven't killed any humans, haven't wounded anyone."

"Save it for someone who cares." I jabbed my spear forward, the tip ripping through the bodice of black lace above her heart before cutting into the beating muscle as well. Rotten blood and dead flesh spewed from the wound. Éclair Élisabeth coughed up more blood, clumped and thick with Kami-sama knew what. For a witch, she was oddly human. Our eyes met, amber and onyx. "Because I don't."

"You think you've beaten me, Mahou Shoujo?"

"Of course. I stabbed you through the heart. Without it, human or not, you can't live _or_ wield magic." She sighed, and lifted her left hand, wrapping her long fingers around my throat.

"When you've lived as long as I have, seen as much as I have, felt as much as I have, you'll soon learn that the things you thought were true aren't true at all. Such as this 'fact' that you speak of. Oh, I'm very much alive, Mahou Shoujo," she answered, flinging me away from her into the wall beside us. I coughed, and lifted my head, my amber eyes winded. For a dead and decayed witch, she was strong. But that was nothing compared to the cloak of blue flames she now wore.

It hung down her back like a cape, much like Sayaka's cape. Her bodice and skirt, now bloodied, lit up into flames as her entire form was revealed to me; Éclair Élisabeth discarded her humanoid appearance and became a witch—a true witch. Her wings unfurled even further, as her limbs twisted into gnarled tree branches reaching for the floor beneath us. The dented ground underneath my coughing form rose to meet her, a jagged-shaped rock gently touching the underside of her wooden feet. The wound on her torso evaporated into thin air as grass grew, the charred lace of her skirt dissolved into a flowery one, her withered wings became fuller, more alive. She was a Fearie—a bewitching spirit. Her whip slapped into her right hand, as she stretched it out into her left hand, snapping it taut across her body. A crackle of lightning and blue flame rattled the room as she beat her wings, rising into the air again to hover above me. Her long dark hair became multicolored, as multicolored as the images of meadows that flickered in the glass of the windows of the ballroom, across the surfaces—the reflections sparkled from the floor, as dangerous as they were beautiful. I fumbled around for my spear, and rose to my feet sharply, holding my spear out beside myself. Éclair Élisabeth curled her lip up savagely, her beautiful face twisted with violent bloodlust. She was a Fearie all right. A rose with blood colored thorns—much like me.

"Great," I sighed, and frowned. "Now I'm fighting fairy tales."

"I never would've guessed that you'd do this to me," she whispered. "May I perhaps learn your name, Mahou Shoujo? Before I slay you?"

"You've got more forms other than this one?" I asked. She snapped her fanged teeth together. I smirked, and hunched over, bending my legs. "This is getting good."

"Your name?" she repeated impatiently, beating her wings once more. I snorted, smiling.

"Don't get uppity with me, _witch_," I answered, wind spiraling around my tensed and poised form. My crimson hair blew out beside me, wrapping around me. Éclair Élisabeth groaned.

"Would you please refrain from using that impurity? I am not a witch," she replied. She beat her wings, and flew toward me, her whip tense at her hip. "I am a Fearie."

"I can't disagree with that." My spear met her whip in midair. I tilted my head, and smirked, baring my own fangs. "At least until you drop Remnants after I kill ya."

She smiled. "I fancy arrogance. It makes it so much more amusing when I see the look of utter despair twist a Mahou Shoujo or human's face when I pin them to the floor in a pool of their own blood."

"Rather sadistic, aren't you?" She smirked as she beat her wings from in front of me in midair, my red hair blowing in the soft but constant breeze.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of the same crime you've recently committed," Éclair Élisabeth retorted. I smirked.

"You may be right, witch." I shoved my spear against her whip, pulling back on the end of my weapon to separate it. "But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter who the sadist is or isn't. But you know that, don't you? Witch?"

Éclair Élisabeth relented, sighing. "Fair enough."

The separate pieces of my spear snaked around me protectively, her whip tense in her hand. Éclair Élisabeth cracked her whip against the protective rods that sparkled with crimson power. My Soul Gem glowed, the light flashing across my eyes like fire. Blue flame burst to life around her in the shape of tear drop shaped wisps. Blue. They blue, like Sayaka. Like my precious friend. I jerked my arm back, my spear coming back together in one smooth movement of my arm. Éclair Élisabeth pulled back on her whip, and flashed her right hand forward. My eyes widened, the wisps flying toward me. My spear flicked out in front of me, sweeping the wisps away from my vulnerable form. Éclair Élisabeth smiled, and flung more wisps toward me, all of them bursting from the ring of blue flames at her back. Images of multiple cutlasses like Sayaka's danced across my line of sight, weaving into the torrents of flames that flew toward me, intending to kill. The only thing I could do was breathe.

My feet touched the ground softly, the wisps raining down upon the floor of the ballroom around me. My footsteps were hurried and desperate as I jumped around, dodging the descending blue stars with sharp and quick movements. My spear sang with blows and strikes, the screeching of a violin crying out along the sides of the rod I held in my hand. The violin was a nostalgic sound; one I'd longed to hear since that day. That day when I'd channeled all of my power into my Soul Gem and brought Witch-Sayaka down with me. I watched my arms slide across the rod with the metal tip on the edge, moving it through the air with a feather light touch. Translucent as the magic that rippled from my spear, Sayaka drew her cutlass with new confidence. Her blue eyes met my amber ones, and for a split second, I thought I was dead. I was so sure I was dead, because the edge of her cape brushed my forearm as she took up her stance.

"Let's go, Kyouko," she urged, blue light shimmering down the length of her blade. I blinked, coming back to myself with a shake of my red-haired head. I had to be imagining things. I missed Sayaka, but not enough to have hallucinations. My grip on my spear tightened, as I split it apart again with a tug of my wrist. I spun around, bringing my seething spear with me, the blue blasts popping against the pieces of my spear. I couldn't go on the offensive yet. As much as it irritated me, Éclair Élisabeth was strong. But Sayaka wasn't deterred. "Don't give up, Kyouko! I'm right beside you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point you dummy," I muttered as I shoved a wisp to the ground as my spear came back together in one piece. I half spun the spear in my two hands as Éclair Élisabeth charged with her whip and wisps, coming at me head-on. She didn't want this fight to last much longer. To be honest, neither did I. But we were at a stalemate—even a witch like Éclair Élisabeth could see that. One of us was going to have to do something rash.

Sayaka nodded her head as I locked my eyes with hers, amber and sapphire, flicking her cutlass in the direction of the paper dancers that had begun to dance toward Éclair Élisabeth and I—and Sayaka. I turned back to Éclair Élisabeth and flung my own attacks her way, swinging my lance through the air as quickly as I had that first time when I'd fought Sayaka; as harshly, as viciously. I could feel my lip draw back across my teeth, and my sudden urge to pop a piece of pocky into my mouth was mouth-watering. Then I got an idea—a brilliant idea. Watching Sayaka or the image of Sayaka from out of the corner of my eye as I held Éclair Élisabeth off my front side, I noticed that fluidity of her movements with her cutlass, the sharp and quick movements, not the heaving and exhausting attacks with my spear. I turned back to Éclair Élisabeth, and smiled. Nah. 'Smirked' was the better word for the look I gave her. In that one glance to the Knight of Justice who was fighting as hard as I was, I knew how to defeat the witch in front of me. And it _would _work.

"Let's make this more interesting, witch," I drawled smoothly as her whip and my spear collided in mid-air. Éclair Élisabeth's wings beat as she jumped from side to side, deflecting and dodging my blows. Her eyes narrowed. I took that as my cue to continue. "Let's end this quick. I'll come at you with my strongest attack, and you do the same. And whoever remains standing wins."

"You're eager to join my collection of dolls as well, like the last Mahou Shoujo who danced with me?" I smirked.

"Heh, eager doesn't even describe it. I'm all fired up," I answered. She smiled evilly, her lip curling back over her jagged teeth. The scent of death and rot washed over my face, blowing into my nose, but I didn't flinch back. She licked her lips, and came in closer.

"I've got a better idea. Instead of having you join my collection of dolls, I'll devour you once your last breath leaves your body," she replied smoothly, darkly. The image of Sayaka glanced back at me from over her shoulder, her blue hair blocking her eyes from mine. I couldn't see her expression—that was probably a good thing. Regardless of the flicker of fear that spiked through me, I nodded.

"If I lose, do whatever you want with my body." I jumped back, and spun my spear in both hands over my head a few circlets.

My red hair threatened to fall loose, the black ribbon struggling to hold onto the thick locks as Éclair Élisabeth looked my body up and down. She was sizing me up. I flicked my wrist and caught my spear, holding it out beside myself, the black ribbon falling from my hair. The crimson Soul Gem that fell with it landed in my outstretched left hand, my fist clenched as I held onto it tightly. My strongest attack could kill me. It had to be a last resort. I couldn't forget this new idea I'd come up with, using my spear as a sword, a cutlass like Sayaka's. Sharp, light, and quick movements. Not slow, dragging, and heavy ones. I wasted so much energy fighting that way. But once I'd caught Éclair Élisabeth off guard, then I could go in with my traditional style of fighting. I clutched the ribbon and Soul Gem in my left hand tightly, my red hair flowing through the air at my right hand side. My hallucination stood at my back, her cape shielding my left side from harm. She'd watch my back from wherever she was, of that I was sure. I trusted her, the image my mind had created in an effort to pacify me. With a resolute expression on my face, I skillfully tied my long hair back up, hiding my Soul Gem in the full crimson locks. I wouldn't let Sayaka down.

"But don't think that this will be easy, Éclair Élisabeth," I continued, tightening my grip on my spear. "Not for a second."

"I'm hoping it won't be over quickly, Mahou Shoujo," she answered softly. "But may I ask one thing?"

"What is it?" I blinked, my lip curling upward into a smirk. She smiled back, though sinisterly.

"I'd like to know your name, Mahou Shoujo," she replied. I snorted, then jumped forward, rushing toward her with my spear lifted and ready.

She sank onto her knees and cracked her whip, beating her wings once. Wisps of blue flame shot forward in my direction, the image of Sayaka pressing into my back, sinking back into my flesh. She was a part of me—she was my Knight, the embodiment of my courage. I missed her with every fiber of my being, but I knew that the time to let her go was swiftly approaching. And all of the blue that flickered all around me would make it easier to move on. This was a story of love and courage prevailing over the evil witch of the west. I wouldn't let Sayaka down. The wisps screeched through the air toward me, burning the current that carried them. I sliced my spear across the wind, spinning on one foot as I swiftly switched hands to block attacks snapping at my left side before throwing my spear back into my right hand. Éclair Élisabeth widened her eyes in surprise as I deflected wisp after wisp that way, the Fearie flying right behind the onslaught and baring her fangs in an angry expression. My smirk lit up my entire face as my spear came apart once more.

"You know," I started, spinning around with a firm grip on the handle of my spear. "I think I might actually like dancing."

"Glad to hear it!" Éclair Élisabeth praised, as she whipped my spear, trying to keep it from coming any closer to her than it was. But it was too late. She was a dead witch.

My lance came back together just as the whip snapped at the metal tip, the sharp end of the whip slapping against the tip of the point of my spear. I jerked it upwards and twisted my weapon, tangling the end of her whip around the metal tip of my spear, and jerked her toward me. Éclair Élisabeth flew forward, flying toward my now separated back end of my lance. I swung the metal ball toward the side of her head with a sharp jerk of my right arm, the heavy projectile making a direct hit by slamming into her left temple. But I wasn't quite finished yet. I spun around, bringing her flaming whip, and the end of my spear toward her face, the pieces of my spear hissing as they circled closer and closer to her. She was finished—a dead witch. Éclair Élisabeth squinted her eyes shut, jerking her arm backwards before reaching behind her. I smirked. _That's right. You still have a card to play, don't you? _

"You filthy Mahou Shoujo," she spat, grabbing onto the circle of blue flames that sparked at her back. I narrowed my eyes, and swatted her toward my right with one seamless motion.

"Just shut up already with the 'Mahou Shoujo' B.S.," I replied, bringing my spear back to a rest in both of my hands. "I'm just doing my job."

"Killing an innocent Fearie is your job?" she cried from the ground, holding onto the circle of flame with trembling fingers. My smirk brought anger to her eyes. "You monster…"

"Don't go pointing fingers, or I'll kick your ass where you lie. I'm being merciful you know, giving you some breathing room," I retorted. She snarled.

"I promise when I get up, I'll wipe that smirk from your face, Mahou Shoujo," she hissed. I spun my lance up over my head, and leveled it at my shoulder.

"Makes no difference to me when you _try_ to do it. I'll still beat you, understand?" I drawled, stalking forward. Éclair Élisabeth tensed her arm, preparing to throw.

"'Try'? Are you mocking me, Mahou Shoujo?" I rolled my eyes, and snapped my teeth together.

"For the last _damn_ time, _enough_ with the 'Mahou Shoujo' comments."

"What is your name then?" _My name? She's still on that track? _

I took a few more steps forward, holding my spear out in front of me. "Sakura Kyouko."

"Sakura Kyouko," she whispered, playing with the name. Éclair Élisabeth smiled. "You have a beautiful name, Sakura Kyouko."

"Thanks, witch," I answered, smirking. Éclair Élisabeth tensed her fingers, and pulled the circle forward.

"Shall we have one last dance, Sakura Kyouko?" I held my spear out in front of me, and sighed.

"Your move, witch," I drawled, cocking my head as I smirked. _What I wouldn't give for a stick of pocky right now…_

"Before I start, Sakura Kyouko, I'd like to say something," Éclair Élisabeth put in. I bit the side of my mouth in reproach. She smiled. "You're perhaps the greatest foe I've ever fought; Mahou Shoujo or not."

"Compliments," I muttered. What was she getting at? "What are you planning?"

"Nary a thing," she answered quickly. I narrowed my eyes, and leaned forward, taking another step. This was over—she was within my weapon's range.

A blue circle of flame flashed behind me, my eyes and head turning toward the sound it created as it screeched across the air. I watched several more begin to form at a murmured incantation from Éclair Élisabeth: "With your circle of heinous flames, awaken and slay God." My heart pounded, as the wheels of blue flames flew toward me, sparking with magic and power. My lance deflected the attacks as I swung my weapon in front of myself, from side to side, my feet gliding across the ground as I dodged the attacks. My spear was an extension of my own body; deflecting the blows I couldn't otherwise fend off with my own hands. Éclair Élisabeth continued flinging circles as she rose into the air, one pin wheel remaining behind her. I knew without even looking up at it—it was the conjurer.

"Heaven's wheel," she chanted, just as a ring of fire slammed into my defense, sending me flying. As I flew through the air, the sounds of sparks became louder. "With your circle of heinous flames, awaken and slay God."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, bending my head back and rolling over as I drew closer to the far blue ring—the blue ring with an image of darkness brooding within the confines of the sparking outside. "What the hell is that?"

"Heaven's wheel," she murmured, her voice pleading. My eyes widened as my breath caught. For the first time, I felt genuine fear. I was scared, and terrified. My spear became my shield, flat in both hands across my body. Blue flame crackled behind me, hissing for blood. "With your circle of heinous flames, awaken and slay God."

"Awaken and slay God," I whispered tonelessly before I could stop myself. Mind-control. Before I could rail her, my back hit something—something soft and collapsible.

I fell into it, the jelly-like material at my back enveloping me in a hissing embrace. The gel-like liquid bubbled upon the impact of my clashing into it, seething against my skin as it flowed across my legs, my arms. The feeling of sinking further and further backwards wasn't a comforting feeling. Magic coursed through me; my own, hers, this Heaven's wheel's. I was being mutilated from the inside, by the very magic my survival depended on. Éclair Élisabeth smiled, much to my anger. She'd been planning this from the beginning, and I'd fallen right into it. By letting her get that blue wheel behind me, I'd opened the door for this to pan out. I wanted to shoot myself with one of Mami's muskets. My spear snarled in my hand as my legs flailed, my arms and hands reaching for the outside through the pain.

"Damn," I hissed, shutting my eyes. "Damn it."

"Heaven's wheel," Éclair Élisabeth said, opening her eyes. "With your circle of heinous flames, devour the Crimson Princess. Awaken, and slay God."

I lifted my head, opening my left eye. "You son of a-"

"Awaken, and slay God," Éclair Élisabeth murmured, her lip curling up. I couldn't help the surge of anger that swelled up inside me. I struggled, wrenching my right side forward only to be crippled by the pain that erupted in my shoulder blade. I was trapped—a lamb to the slaughter. Éclair Élisabeth flew toward me, smiling, pulling back on her whip.

I jerked my right hand back, pulling on my weapon harshly. My last defense was for my spear to separate and wrap around me. She wouldn't touch me then. "No way in _hell_!"

My lance pulled apart, the shimmering chains glittering in the faint light from the blue fire behind me. Éclair Élisabeth surged forward with one more beat of her wings, pulling her whip backwards, preparing to strike. I pulled back on my spear once more, the jagged metal tip flickering with crimson power. My red bangs blew into my eyes as I tensed up, her whip drawing closer and closer to my lifted defense. It would be easy for her to finish me off here. Simple, even. I was trapped, trapped by her enchantment. But that wouldn't stop me. I wouldn't give up, as long as I could see a way out. And I saw a way out. It might not be very likely that I would survive this attack as well as deflection, but I had to try. Sayaka taught me not to give up, and I'd never forget that. My lance's hissing metal point surged forward as she cracked her whip in my direction, embers of scarlet flame blowing off the tip of my weapon to combat her azure ones.

Éclair Élisabeth's whip and my spear collided in midair, crimson and sapphire fire clashing. I brought my right arm up over my eyes, narrowing my irises against the bright expanse of radiant white light that surged outward from the collision of magic in the air, the wind blowing my red hair back into the rippled mirror that had me trapped. The wind blew relentlessly for over thirty seconds, hammering the sides of my face viciously, as if she were controlling the wind into whipping me into submission with her magic alone. The light finally faded ever so slightly, and I opened my eyes, only to wish I could shut them again. She was still alive, and flying toward me with only her wings protecting her. Éclair Élisabeth unfurled her luminescent wings, and streaked toward me like a shot, holding out her right hand.

"Take my hand, Sakura Kyouko," she murmured quietly, smiling.

I blinked, and began trembling. There was no scent of evil on her. No dark magic, no blackness. Just purity, and kindness. Had I been wrong about her identity? Was she really telling the truth by saying that she wasn't a witch? She bent her legs and slammed into the now frozen surface of the circle she'd bound me in, tensing her feet at both sides of my head. Hastily, she lifted her left thumb to her mouth, and chomped. I watched with trembling irises as she skillfully lowered her bleeding finger into the circle of blue flames, and ran her finger around the ring, coloring the fire with the same color of my hair for a brief moment before the trail of blood evaporated. Another spell? One that would finish me off? No, that couldn't be. She had nothing to protect her now. No armor, no weapon. She truly was a Fearie. I blinked, as she looked back at me, halfway through the circle.

She snapped her teeth together, and narrowed her eyes. "My master gave me orders stating that I was to come to this place to fetch 'Sakura Kyouko' and to bring her back to him. Once you reach my master, you must obey all of his orders, understand?"

"Just what the _hell_ are you talking about? And who are you?" I demanded through narrowed eyes. Éclair Élisabeth sighed, and shook her head.

"My master shall explain everything," she answered, closing her eyes again. Her finger closed the evaporated ring of blood, and the blue flames flashed bright in her now tightly woven hands. "Heaven's wheel…Upon my circle of blood, devour the armored Crimson Princess."

My red uniform clamped down upon me even tighter than ever before, my eyes shutting in pain as it wrapped around me in a death grip. "What the-?"

"I gave your uniform some of my strength to protect you from the pain this transportation spell brings. I can't promise that it won't hurt you, but it should hamper the pain if anything at all," Éclair Élisabeth replied, smiling as blue flames faded from her clasped hands. I snorted.

"Thanks, witch." Despite the incorrect statement, she nodded, and smiled. A soft, and gentle smile. One uncharacteristic for a witch. _Completely_ uncharacteristic. She closed her eyes again, and took a deep breath.

"Awaken, and slay God," she murmured.

My eyes widened suddenly as I was pulled backwards, my entire face becoming submerged in the mirror—nothing more than a reflection from within the depths of it. Éclair Élisabeth's smiling face faded from my sight as I drifted backwards, my eyes limp and heavy from all of my struggling. I didn't have the energy to keep them open. It took so much energy to fight against the pulling of the mirror, let alone to keep my eyes open. My spear began to fall from my right hand as my head bent backwards, my amber eyes starting to close. It was so warm here, inside the mirror. The air was like water—constantly moving, soothing, comforting. I could lie on my back and just float. Which was what I intended to do. Then the air grew cold, and the current began sweeping me toward the distance, away from the pale blue warmth that I'd immersed myself in seconds before. My amber eyes flew open—pieces of flame blazed past my head, alerting me to how alarmingly fast I was moving. At this speed, any normal human would be dead within moments of reaching it. My velocity was…Inhuman.

My spear vanished into crimson red light, as I tumbled backwards in the airspace. Gravity wasn't present, as I drifted forward through the blue tunnel of circling cobalt flame. I struggled to regain my balance as I drifted toward the image at the end—a dark, dark place. I widened my eyes in fear, before pain enveloped me again. It burned through every fiber of my being, slamming against the sides of my head with the ringing of metal against metal. It reverberated through my heart like an electric shock, seizing my magic from my body as I shot toward the image with lightning speed. The gift from Éclair Élisabeth did little to protect me from this airspace's effects—my outfit beginning to rip apart, fade away into nothing but crimson sparkles. The image of the dark, dark place was coming closer and closer, as I was rolled over onto my stomach, the vicious magic within this airspace, this transportation spell ripped at my Soul Gem, my screams of anguish and pain doing little to relieve at least _some_ of the pain. No one could hear me, no one would save me. I was on my own—left alone like a lamb to the slaughter.

My head bent backwards again, my eyes drifting closed. Unconsciousness was upon the horizon, as I flew through the air, covered only by crimson ribbons—the remains of my Mahou Shoujo battle armor. My heart pounded in my chest as the image, the gel-like bubble of darkness came closer to me. My stray free hand reached out and touched it, my blank eyes barely open. Within seconds of my hand passing through, my torso followed, the tips of my toes the last ones to burst through, front flipping forward as I passed through the bubble without a moment's hesitation. I could only feel the sudden wind on my face as I blindly somersaulted through the air, the magic that had attached itself to me as I'd left its domain manipulating my limbs in an effort to keep me moving—to keep me consciously active. But it wouldn't do any good. My eyes were barely open. I couldn't see anything, except darkness.

Freed from the bubble and the spell, I soared through the air as if I'd been flung backwards by a blow in battle, brilliant red light layering itself down upon me, covering my half naked body. As it blew away, my back slammed into the far wall, my head cracking against the solid wooden surface. With a soft whimper, I coughed, all of the air in my body flying out of my mouth as I was suspended against that wall by momentum alone. But once that momentum failed and faded away, I fell from the wall with a soft sigh of relief. My entire front side collapsed onto the soft, pillow material beneath me, my eyes shutting the instant I'd hit it. I knew I was vulnerable where I was, but I was too exhausted to care. Seconds after I'd landed upon the cradle that had caught me, everything went black.


	2. Open House

**Author's Note**: To those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter, which would be Sakagami Rose, I thank you. And now, the RinKyou action actually like, starts. And I am perfectly aware that I used the word 'amber' too many times, so don't point it out. This chapter adds up to 13 pages in Microsoft Word, and I really don't feel like proofreading all of that. "Queen of Hearts" is calling to me, so this note's gonna be short and sweet. I apologize if Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, and Kyouko seem out of character. I don't know them very well, so I'm getting used to them. I will fix personality issues and mistakes later on, but please, bear with me. They aren't like Sasuke and Sakura, who I know backwards and forwards. Anyway, please, if anyone's reading this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard. I also apologize for the spoilers last chapter, I should've put up an alert...And let the swearing insue. I'm also not the swearing type, but since it's part of Rin and Kyouko's characters to be loud and occasionally curse, I had to add it in there. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and oh my god, no more references. HOLY CRAP. I actually wrote something without making a reference to another anime. Do ya see what Okumura Rin does to me, people? He's just that cool, yaknowwhutimean?

**EDIT**: I fixed the name mistakes in here too. I'm also working on the third chapter as we speak, as well as another crossover (one-shot this time). But, I will update this story fairly soon though. I've got some ideas, thanks to Sawada Tsuna from KHR, strangely. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Kuro, you're so damn heavy." <em>Shut up…I wanna sleep…<em>"Kuro, get the _hell_ off my legs!"

A soft jerk from underneath my stomach ripped across my chest, unsettling me. But my eyes didn't open, even as my pillow began moving. Cloth slid outward from under my right forearm, as what seemed like a warm and soft fleshy pillow moved under my head. But I didn't move. My head was pounding, and my entire body ached. Faint traces of Éclair Élisabeth's spell's magic still lingered upon me, clutching my arms and legs in a constantly tightening embrace. The pain ebbed at my strength, sapping what little energy I had, keeping me in this realm of unconsciousness. The cloth beneath me rustled, and seconds later, a yawn sounded.

"Kuro, get off my…WHAT THE HECK?" _Be…Quiet, you fool…_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

A rustle on the other side of the room preceded the sounds of groggy footsteps. "Rin, do you know what time it is?"

"Yukio!" the screamer replied, jumping forward. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

"What are you talking about?" Yukio answered, rubbing his eyes. The screamer, Rin apparently, rested his hand on my shoulder and shook me none too gently.

"This person! Who-"—At a flinch and the gripping of my fingernails on his leg at the pain, he retracted his hand—"THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS, THAT FLIPPIN' HURTS, DAMN IT!"

"Don't scream at her, Rin," Yukio chided, leaning toward me. Fingers poked and prodded my entire body as he checked me over. Rin, at Yukio's direction, held still despite the fact that I was flinching and clenching his leg flesh with my nails. "She's definitely injured. I can feel the lingering effects of exorcism on her."

"Exorcism? Is she a demon?" Yukio shook his head.

"No, she's human," he replied. "She must be Sakura Kyouko."

"Who the hell is that?" Rin demanded, narrowing his eyes. Yukio sighed.

"You should've paid attention in class yesterday, Rin."

"HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS SLEEPING!"

"In any case, we can't move her just yet," Yukio answered. Rin's thigh shifted under my head, Yukio rolling me over as gently as he could. "I'm going to call Shiemi, Rin. You stay here."

"WHAT?" I whimpered as pain staked my body where it lay, holding me down. "Tch, sorry."

"Be gentle with her, Rin," Yukio scolded, before heading out the door. Rin sighed once the door closed.

"Jeez, I wanted to go along with him, but instead I'm stuck with watching over an unconscious redhead," he muttered. My lips twitched.

"So go," I started faintly. Rin leaned forward out of surprise.

"Are you awake? Take it easy, Redhead," he answered, holding my shoulders as I lifted myself from his legs. I couldn't see him, my eyes were closed. And perhaps that was a good thing too; since if I could see his face, I'd slap it.

"It's Sakura Kyouko, nimrod," I answered, rubbing the side of my head gently. My hair felt dirty, and matted with grime from last night's battle. I needed a shower, and I knew that. I needed one, and I needed one _now_. "Mind telling me where the shower is?"

"Where did you come from?" Rin asked, sitting up to be at eye-level with me. My amber eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Sakura Kyouko is my name," I answered, blinking at the pain in my chest. Rin's hands tensed on my shoulders, his shadowed eyes concerned and a bit worried. Unconsciously, I leaned onto his palms, before starting again now that I was supported. "I'm not obligated to tell you something like that, fool."

"Tch, you're stubborn," he muttered, before leaning a bit closer. I could feel the breath of his nose against my filthy scalp and hand holding it, blinking at my wounded temple out of concern. "Are you alright, Redhead?"

"_Sakura Kyouko_, moron," I replied, narrowing my barely open eyes. He pulled back to glare at me with a cross expression.

"Who're you calling a moron?"

"_You_, moron." A light flickered on.

"Oh my! Yuki-chan, you told me she was unconscious!" A plump-faced blonde with ash green eyes burst out suddenly. Rin and I turned from each other, the boy beside me going beet red. _Someone's got a crush._

Yukio crossed the room, and knelt down in front of me, holding out a stick of pocky. "Sakura Kyouko, right?"

"Who else?" I smirked, taking the pocky and promptly popping it into my mouth. "Anyway, yes. I'm Sakura Kyouko."

"That's a beautiful name, Sakura-san," the girl breathed. I smirked.

"Heh, thanks. I don't think much of it since I've lived with it all my life," I answered, crossing my legs over the side of the bed. "What's yours?"

"Moriyama Shiemi." I turned to Yukio.

"Yukio…?" He smiled slightly.

"Okumura. Okumura Yukio. Rin's my older brother." I lifted the stick of pocky with my tongue, the butt of the stick pointing at the blue-haired nimrod beside me.

"He's your older brother? Are you shitting me?" I asked. Yukio smirked, and shook his head, while Rin blinked himself awake from staring at Shiemi. Or more like drooling. Whichever's less disgusting.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Rin hollered. I held out my left palm, bouncing my right leg on my left knee, my lip curling up.

"Exactly as it sounded," I answered, smiling. Rin bristled, and snarled. I lazily opened my left eye, bending my head back as I turned my face toward him. "Got anything else for me?"

"You son of a-" The butt of my stick of pocky tapped his lips.

"I already know what I am," I replied with another smirk. "And it very well might be a bitch."

Shiemi shook her head and glared at Rin. "You're not a…"

"Female dog," I put in, tapping my chocolate candy against my bottom lip. Shiemi nodded.

"You're not a female dog, Sakura-san!" she answered, with another glare at Rin. "Don't listen to what he says!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, honey," I replied, giving Rin a side-long glance. The boy blushed, and my lip curled up. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I'll assist you in calming him down if you need help," she offered. Rin's blue eyes were soft, and vulnerable. Not because of Shiemi's presence; but because of the intensity of my smirk. I wasn't afraid of him, and he knew that.

"I don't think he'll be a problem, Moriyama," I answered. Rin blinked, as I tapped his lips again with my pocky stick. "But then again, if he is a man, he'll shoot his mouth off pretty soon though."

Yukio sighed, and shook his head into his left hand. "Sakura-san, if you don't mind me saying, I'd suggest you not taunt my brother. He's got a…Nasty temper."

"Just how nasty is nasty?" I asked, before pulling my pocky stick backwards, and chomping down on it. Yukio sighed.

"Let's just say it's really nasty," he replied, shaking his head. "Sakura-san, you're going to have to answer honestly. Does anything hurt?"

I smirked, and blinked. "Just my head. The right side, just above my ear. The back of my head aches a bit, but my ponytail must've cushioned my head at the point of impact. My back hurts, and my chest is burning on and off depending how I move."

"Are you sure?" he asked, Shiemi sliding a bit closer. Rin's hands tensed against my collarbone, supporting me ever so slightly. I'd almost forgotten they were there.

"Would I lie about pain, _Yuki-chan_?" I retorted, Yukio's eyes narrowing.

"I suppose you wouldn't," he answered quietly. Rin snorted.

"Aw c'mon, Yukio," he complained, shaking me roughly as he glared at his brother. "Man up, and don't take this girl's shit!"

"That's the point, Rin. She's a girl," he replied. Rin snarled.

"So what? If she weren't half-dead, I'd kick her ass," he muttered. Shiemi sighed, and gently pushed Yukio aside, swatting at Rin's hands.

"Sakura-san, would you lie back down so that I can check you over?" I chewed the last bits of my pocky stick, and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, lying back onto Rin's legs, my head resting on his right thigh this time. The boy flushed bright beet red, much to my amusement. Shiemi leaned closer to me, and poked my chest, probably at the knot that had appeared as a result of Rin's fist pounding it earlier. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," she apologized, pulling back slightly. I waved my left hand, and smiled.

"It's alright, just be careful next time, 'kay?" I smiled softly. "I don't bite, like our friend here."

Rin scoffed at my lifted thumb, and seethed. "LAST I CHECKED, I DIDN'T BITE YOU!"

"Sure, but you wanted to, didn't you?" Rin's face flushed again.

"T-The hell?" My lip curled up as one of my eyes shut playfully.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill would you? I'm only playing with you," I smirked. Despite the lightness of my tone, Rin wasn't convinced. Not one bit. I didn't blame him. If I were Rin, I wouldn't trust me either. I was far too carefree.

"Tch," he scoffed. I smiled, my amber eyes gentle. _Cute. _

Rin kept his eyes firmly fixed upon me all throughout Shiemi's examination, sliding around when needed, supporting me when I asked for it. All in all, he wasn't all that bad. I could feel the warmth in his palms; the desire to protect something, the need to be loved, the pain of loneliness—the presence of magic. I widened my eyes, but I didn't move from where I was. It didn't feel malevolent or threatening in any way, but I couldn't help but be suspicious. Those of us with magic always had that primal instinct buried deep down that could be turned loose at any given moment. In Mahou Shoujo, it was the witch inside us. But in Rin…I wasn't so sure. I couldn't get a good feel of his magic or power, the strength that rippled through his veins just below my head. I couldn't get a sense of it. It was like the instant my fingers curled around the answer, it would slip through them, as intangible as a shadow. And that _pissed_ me off. I _hated_ not knowing things; especially something like this.

Something like this could end up becoming the death of me, and I knew that. Something this pressing, this intangible, this shadowy could prove to be more dangerous than that fight with Éclair Élisabeth. Something like this…I had to get to the bottom of it. My amber eyes flashed, as I peered into his blue irises skeptically, watching as Shiemi rubbed her herbs and plants over my wounded areas. And even as Shiemi came up close to him, his eyes never left mine. His face remained molded in that soft and attentive mask with his vulnerability and gentleness glowing ever so quietly. The light within those sapphire depths, reminded me of Sayaka's; all strength and fragility. I almost scoffed at the idea. There was no way in hell that Rin was fragile. I could see it on his face. He was strong, even though the tight lock of his jaw begged to differ. On the outside maybe, but definitely not on the inside. I had to be given reason to believe that he was strong on the inside, at least. But the sincerity of his expression made me want to…I shook my head in disgust. I wasn't a human girl. I was a Mahou Shoujo; I had no time for human and mundane things, like…Not even gonna go there.

"Sakura-san, I finished applying the herbs and poultices, but you're still going to be weak for a bit," Shiemi pointed out, getting tapping my head with her finger. The pain came, but duller this time. I could smell the faint scents of her herbal remedies, and nodded.

"That's fine," I answered, nodding my aching head. I rolled my head to look back at Rin, my lip curling up. "Now. I repeat my question. Where is the shower?"

"FIND YOUR OWN DAMN SHOWER!" he screeched in response. Yukio shook his head, and adjusted his glasses.

"Please excuse my older brother, Sakura-san. I'll show you to the shower," he offered. I nodded, and lifted myself up onto my hands, and leaned back, turning back to Rin.

"You're a fiery one, aren't ya?" He jerked his head to the left, glaring at me from out of his right eye angrily. I smirked. "You're gonna be fun to play with."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shiemi groaned.

"Could you please stop yelling, Rin? You're hurting my ears!" Rin flinched, and laughed it off. I smirked again, and bounced my right leg on my left knee, giving him a knowing side-long glance.

"S-Sorry Shiemi! It's just, uh, never mind," he muttered. I laughed once, and patted his thigh playfully.

"You're not good with words either, Okumura," I pointed out. "But don't worry. I'll teach you how to talk to girls. The _right_ way."

Rin's head snapped up. "I don't need your advice, Redhead. I'm not stupid."

"I can't agree with that, Okumura," I drawled, running my fingers through my ponytail wistfully. "You're not so much intelligent as you are dim-witted."

"WHAT?" Yukio shook his head, sighing.

"She's calling you an idiot." Rin swung his head back to me, and swiftly grabbed a hold of my collar in his fist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH ME? AND WHY DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT?" I slid my fingers across his wrist lightly, his eyes widening.

"I just told you," I answered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I didn't hear you the first time." I yawned, and stretched daintily, before grabbing his arm at my neck.

"I don't like repeating myself, Okumura." He blinked expectantly. I smirked. "I _said_, that you were going to be fun to play with."

"O-Oh, right," he answered softly, scratching the side of his face awkwardly. I smiled as he pulled his hand away from my collar. He definitely was an easy target for joking and prodding. I would never be bored while I was here, that was for sure. And at that moment, I could've sworn I was beginning to enjoy my time in their presence.

I ran my fingers through my ponytail again, playing with a few strands of brilliant red hair in my fingers. "I need a shower," I muttered quietly. Rin blinked, and nodded.

"That's right! Uh, I'll show you where it is, Redhead," he questioned. I turned my head toward him lightning quick, scowling.

"My name isn't 'Redhead', Elf Ears. It's _Sakura Kyouko_. S-A-K-U-R-A K-Y-O-U-K-O. Got it?" I retorted, leaning toward him threateningly. He narrowed his eyes, and glowered.

"Well excuse me for not calling you by your proper name, _Redhead_," he hissed. I bit down on my bottom lip, and pulled back an inch, the strength of his eyes closer than I'd thought. I blinked. It wasn't like me to give ground. But despite that flicker of weakness, he continued. "Until I remember what your name is, I'm going to call you Redhead. Got it?"

"No, I don't 'got it'. Call me by my name," I retorted, balling my left hand up at my side, and slowly lifting it. He flashed his eyes down toward it, and took a hold of it.

"It's not a big deal, Redhead," he answered. "I'll take you to the shower, then we can all eat something. Alright?"

"Huh?" I blinked, then narrowed my eyes, jerking my hand back. "Don't change the subject, forgetful jerk!"

His lip curled up. "Do you want your shower or not? 'Cause right now, you reek."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms over my chest, his hand falling to my knees. I couldn't help but smile. "Now you're talking." I stood up carefully, wobbling for a split second before Shiemi bumped my back gently, getting me back upright. I turned toward her with grateful smile, before looking down at Yukio. "I suppose Rin's gonna take me to the shower."

"That's fine, I've got to take Shiemi home anyway," he answered. Rin leaped out of bed, stuffing something into the back of his pants or shirt, I couldn't tell which.

"Wait! Let Shiemi stay for breakfast!" he exclaimed, throwing his covers back. He was on his feet in a split second, brushing past my left shoulder to get at his brother. "We can't just drag her over here to see an injured redhead and send her back without getting anything out of it."

"I suppose you're right," Yukio sighed, and glanced at Shiemi. "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I love Rin's cooking!"

"Alright! I'll show Redhead the shower, and then I'll get started on…On…Breakfast!" I turned toward the blue-haired nimrod and cracked my hand across his face.

"Moron!" I exclaimed, jerking my head up. "My name isn't 'Redhead'! Stop calling me that!"

"I GOT THE POINT ALREADY!" he hollered back, rubbing at his scarlet cheek. I could barely see the faint outline of my handprint on the line of his jaw. But I didn't back down.

"Apparently not, since you keep calling me that!" He grabbed onto my wrist, and started dragging me toward the door without another word. I nearly stumbled through two steps, and gasped. "H-Hey!"

"Let's go," he answered quietly, angrily. "If you can't keep up, I'll drag you all the way up the stairs and back."

I blinked, and swallowed. "Sadistic much?"

"What does that mean?" If he hadn't been towing me through the hallway, I would've slapped him for that one too. Instead, I smiled.

"Heh, definitely an idiot," I answered. He snorted, but my smile didn't fade. "How'd you get through school with such a pea-sized brain?"

"Piss off would you? I'm smart enough to get through school, for crying out loud," he retorted. I smirked, and tilted my head.

"I suppose so. Though, I don't believe it. You haven't been using your head since we woke up," I replied knowingly. Rin flushed bright red.

"THAT'S 'CAUSE I WAS HALF ASLEEP!" I waved my free hand across the air.

"Alright, alright. I won't hold it against you, Elf Ears," I answered, sighing. "Sheesh, you're loud and obnoxious."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Just take me to the shower."

"Oh, r-right."

I blinked, and snorted. "And while you're at it, get me some pocky too. I can't function properly if I don't have food in my mouth."

"What? I thought you were going to have breakfast with us," he asked, turning back to me. I cocked my head, and leaned forward, smirking.

"One stick isn't going to make a difference with my food intake," I pointed out dryly, as we continued down the hallway. I could see stairs in the distance, and I inwardly cringed. My strength still wasn't ample enough to allow me the pleasure of hopping up stairs. Rin turned at my flinch, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I narrowed my eyes, and shook my head, snorting.

"It's nothing," I answered as we approached the stair case. Dread flickered in my eyes. "Nothing at all."

"Is it the stairs? Or am I holding you too tight?" I blinked and blushed for a split second. _Holding…Me?_

"It-It's the stairs, Okumura," I answered as we stopped in front of them, his fingers letting go of my arm. I turned to him, lowering my voice. "I'm not all that sure if I can make it up them on my own, regardless of my flawless balance."

"Oh, so that's it? I'll help you then," he replied with a soft smile. I blinked, and blushed again.

"Tch, I don't need help!" I spun on my heels in the stairs' direction, stepping up onto the first one from the floor. I bit my bottom lip as my right knee began to buckle underneath me, my left hand grabbing at something, anything to hold onto. My hand fell onto something warm, and gentle; Rin's arm. My face flushed again, before my fingers gripped onto the bare skin of his wrist. "As much as it pisses me off to admit, I may need some help."

"I can _feel_ that," he muttered quietly with narrowed and cross eyes. He sighed, and stepped up alongside me, giving me a glance as he reached for my hand. "Let's go."

I flinched away from his tracing fingers, before succumbing to his gentle grip on my palm. "Fine."

I tentatively took another step, my feet twitching as I lifted it from the bottom stair. The ball of my left foot slid to the left, toward Rin, my right swinging backward as I struggled to catch my balance. My hands flew everywhere, my left leg wobbling as a result. I narrowed my eyes as I swayed on one foot, bit my bottom lip out of frustration, before Rin's reassuring pat on my lower back set me straight. I brought my right leg back down, my toes barely brushing the smooth wooden surface, and hopped up another stair impulsively. When I didn't sway, wobble, or twitch, I smirked, and jumped up another stair without hesitation, Rin's hand dropping from mine as I bounced ahead. As I hopped up the stairs, the sight of them didn't frighten me anymore. I was sure I could handle coming back down them, as long as I remembered to keep my balance perfectly straight. I could hear the air whistling through my thick red ponytail as it swung out behind me, my feet sliding across the wooden floor at the top of the steps as I turned to face Rin, smirking.

"How about that, Elf Ears? I told you I didn't need help!" I pointed out, the blue-haired boy taking his good old sweet time walking up the steps. Once he reached me, he shrugged, and put his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, you managed to get up the stairs without any help. It's not a big deal or a world record, Redhead," he muttered in reply, before starting off down the hallway to my right. "The shower's this way."

"Alright, I'm coming," I answered, taking a few steps after him. I fell in step beside him, and turned my face toward him. "Tch, Rin?"

"What now?" he asked, giving me an irritated expression. I blinked, and smirked, before cocking my head.

"Even though I didn't need it, thank you for helping me back there," I replied. Rin's eyes widened. I blushed, and turned away. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd be lying on the floor unable to move."

He blushed, and averted his eyes. "It's fine."

"And besides, now I can mess with you since I'm not on the floor moaning at your feet," I shot back with a smirk. He laughed once.

"Don't get uppity with me, Redhead. Or else I won't show you where the shower is," he threatened. His voice was light this time, playful even. I waved my hand again, taking a few steps forward, getting ahead of him.

"Uppity's the wrong word. I'm getting…'Relaxed' with you," I replied, turning back toward him. His sapphire eyes flashed.

"You just got here, Redhead," he answered, catching up to me. "How can you be relaxed already?"

I lifted my palms and sighed. "I don't know, and I don't care. I like messing with you, that's all I know and care to find out."

"Fine then," he scoffed, taking a few steps ahead of me again. "Just a little further."

"And then what? You'll dump me off your hands and into the shower?" He didn't respond, so I continued. "Well guess what? I'm scared of this hallway. You're staying with me while I shower."

He swung around, stiff as a board. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU WANT ME TO…STAY WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE NAKED AND IN THE SHOWER?"

"Oh c'mon, obviously not in the bathroom with me," I laughed, poking his cheek. "Just outside the door is all I'm asking. There's no way I'd let you see me naked."

"N-No way?" I nearly slammed my fist into the top of his head at that comment. But, thankfully for him, I chose to ignore it. At my tense posture and the rise of my walls, he sighed. "Fine. I'll stay outside the door."

"Good." I turned back toward him, and smirked. "Now, where is it?"

"On your right." I nodded, and smiled a soft genuine smile.

"Thank you." He smiled back as I opened the door, and stepped through and flicking on the lights.

The bathroom wasn't all that big, but it could easily fit five people within its confines. The sink was a general, normal white sink with four faucets, and three soap dispensers that seemed to be empty or crusting. I turned to the left, noticing the white curtains of the tiny showers, knowing that the instant they got wet, I'd be visible to the entire world. I smirked, and surveyed the rest of the bathroom, seeing the four sets of toilets opposite the showers, all pristine white and clean. A cabinet sat just to my left, which I presumed to have all of the supplies I should need for a shower; towels, shampoo, soap. Sadly no conditioner, which was something I'd surely need. My hair was long, red, and thick. It took a lot of conditioner to get my hair to its straight and full state. At the lack of my salvation, I started to cry on the inside. I sighed, and pulled out a towel and a bottle of shampoo, flinching at the title of the brand: Men's Shampoo and Conditioner 2 in 1.

"Tch, my hair hates 2 in 1s," I snorted, sifting through the bottles in the closet with rushed movements. I had to find some separate shampoo and conditioner, or my hair would be greasy all day. Rin sighed, and lifted his finger to the bottle in my hand.

"That's all we have, Redhead," he answered. I fought back the urge to punch a wall, and sighed, leaning onto the shelf inside the closet.

"Oh, alright. I'll just head to the grocery store later then," I murmured, before pulling out a towel, washcloth, and a bar of soap. Rin took a step back as I turned around. I regarded him with a stern look. "Out you go. I'll be done soon. Wait outside the door, okay?"

"Do you need me to tell you how to turn it on?" he asked as I shooed him out the door. I took the knob in my hand, and cocked my head as I smirked.

"I'm a big girl, Rin. I can figure this out myself," I replied. The door slammed shut behind his back seconds later, and I turned around, sighing. "Seriously, this is just too much."

I gathered up all of my showering supplies and took a few steps toward the closest one to the door. With a sniff, I noticed that the shower was still steaming and looked closer, noticing the foam of soap and shampoo that had gathered at the drain in the center of the shower. I sighed, and peeled off my clothes, bunching them into a pile at the foot of the toilet across from the shower. My hands reached up to the black ribbon in my hair, and skillfully pulled at it, my filthy red tresses falling loose down my back. I shook my long hair out, and snorted into the mirror, imagining what a grimy and disgusting pigsty it would be, before swinging toward the shower with another snort. I grabbed at the knob and turned it toward the side that read "Hot" and held it there as the water began spraying from the nozzle. Once I'd adjusted the temperature that was right for me, I grabbed my shampoo, soap, and washcloth and hopped in. The curtain pulled shut seconds later, and I relaxed as the water ran through my oily hair and down my back.

"Are you alright in there?" I blinked, and instinctively grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around myself, glaring at the door.

"What could possibly make you think that? I turned the water on, Rin. I turned the water on," I retorted, sighing in exasperation. Rin snorted.

"I was just asking," he replied through the door, as I let go of the curtain and lathered my hair up with shampoo.

The only sounds I could hear right then, were the foamy noises of my hair being cleaned, and the bubbling of the water falling to the floor and sliding down the drain. And the incessant tapping of Rin's toes outside the bathroom. I'd only gotten into the shower thirty seconds ago, and he was already becoming impatient. I smirked as I rinsed my hair off, before grabbing the soap and washing myself. The tapping became even more insistent, impatient, as if Rin was desperately trying to get out of the situation he was in. I smiled. It was his own fault. Had Yukio led me here, I wouldn't have tortured him by making him wait outside the bathroom. Rin was much more fun to mess with than his younger brother, that was for sure.

The last bubbles of soap ran into the drain as I shut off the water, the curtain sliding open just as Rin began mumbling something about wanting to talk to Shiemi or something random like that. I just sighed, and went about my business, wrapping the towel around me and stepping out of the shower. I took a few steps to be in front of the mirror, and threaded my fingers through my hair, starting at the roots before sliding down the strands. I smirked with satisfaction when it squeaked. My hair was clean and thank goodness for that. I couldn't find a single trace of oil anywhere, which comforted me. I could start fresh. With another smirk, I turned toward the cabinet a few steps away from me, and placed a hand on my hip.

"Hey, Rin?" I called, the door opening a second later.

"What is it...GAHHH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he screeched, covering his eyes with his hands as best he could. I cocked my hips, and tilted my head.

"What're you talking about? I have a towel on, stupid," I answered dryly. He opened his eyes and pulled his hands away from them, sighing once. I rolled my eyes, and gestured to the cabinet. "Do you have any spare clothes I could wear for now?" Rin shook his head. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest and turning toward the window at the far wall. "I guess I'll have to wear this towel to breakfast."

"You're not wearing a towel at my dining room table," he answered simply. I glanced back at him.

"I wouldn't if there were clothes I could wear, Rin," I replied. He scratched the side of his face nervously.

"Good point." I turned my wet head, and looked around. Cabinet had nothing but showering and cleaning supplies. Shower was an obvious, as was toilet, sink, and window. A slight flicker of blue caught my eye, and I turned to Rin. His eyes were down—oh _hell_ no.

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT MY CHEST, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I exclaimed, throwing my right fist toward the left of his face, taking a step forward as I followed through. Rin slid across the floor before slamming head-first into the wall. I jerked myself upright, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Sheesh, are all boys this vulgar and disgusting?"

Rin sprung to his feet, stalking toward me with heavy and angry footsteps. I welcomed his advance; he was much easier to irritate when he was pissed. "I was not!"

"You were!" I shot back, as he came closer.

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"I wasn't!" he replied, his forehead nearly touching mine. I leaned forward, and smirked.

"You were, so shut up and turn around!"

If there had been any space between our foreheads, lightning would've been crackling in the distance between them. But this lack of distance didn't disturb me, or hinder me. It didn't even bother Rin either, up until he tore his forehead from mine, turning around and fumbling around the bathroom in an effort to find clothes. I watched patiently as he lifted caps and hatches off of baskets and opened doors of cabinets and closets —the ones I failed to notice in my desperation to clean myself. Much to my amusement, he mumbled as he worked, grunting out a few choice words for me out of clenched teeth. They didn't offend me, even though they would to those as sensitive as Mami or Sayaka, my friends back home. But I was different from them. I knew how to take these things in stride by not taking them seriously. I knew he didn't mean them—he was just angry at the moment. I hoped.

He looked back at me as he rose to stand up straight, and tossed me a white shirt from one of the hampers in one of those "hidden" closets. "Here."

I caught it, and looked down at it with narrowed eyes. "Underwear? A bra?"

"This is a boy's dorm, Redhead," he answered, scratching the back of his head. I gripped onto the shirt with tense fingers and cross my arms over my chest again, scoffing.

"You're so useless. I'm not wearing filthy underwear." He sighed, and reached back into the hamper again, this time pulling out a pair of boxers. He blinked, then tossed them to me as well. I let them fall to the floor on purpose. "Erhm, underwear?"

"That _is_ underwear."

"FOR A GUY MAYBE!"

"Oh, right."

With a huff of frustration, I took a few steps toward him, much to Rin's surprise. His back hit the closed door as I reached around his left arm, tracing my fingers across the wall as I strained to reach the switches, the white shirt falling to the floor beside the shower. I flicked one of them, the lights shutting off. Our eyes met, my fingers holding onto the light switch. This was awkward. _Very_ awkward. As if the position we were in wasn't suggestive enough—the lights were off. I could feel the warmth coming from his face, and in that moment I was certain he had the same idea as I did. Before either of us could do anything remotely weird, I flipped the lights back on, and irritably tapped the second switch. The fan rumbled to life, ruffling the stray dry strands of red hair around my face as I looked back at Rin's dumb-founded expression. He had to be an idiot. Like, legit.

"You're so stupid," I muttered, pulling back and reaching for the dirty pair of underwear on the floor. I swung back around and turned on the faucet, holding my hand out to the frozen Rin. "Soap?"

He blinked himself awake again, and nodded, walking over to the steaming shower and pulled out the bar of soap I'd used. "What are you going to do with it, Redhead?" he asked, handing it to me.

"What does it look like?" I replied, sticking my index finger under the running water to test it. Once I'd determined that it was warm enough, I plugged the drain and dropped the bar of soap into it and lathered up the pair of underwear. "I'm washing my underwear since you don't have any."

"I handed you boxers," he protested, gesturing to the pair of men's underwear on the floor. I turned my head and looked back at him from over my shoulder.

"That's just it, Rin! That's underwear for men. In case you can't tell the differences between the genders, I'm female. A _woman_," I retorted with narrowed eyes. He snorted, and turned away.

"I got it, I got it." I turned back to my underwear and rinsed the soap out of them, smiling when they too squeaked. Flipping the faucet off as I turned, I held my underwear up to the fan, and sighed.

"You also don't have hair dryers either," I muttered. Rin blinked.

"Huh? Oh, no we don't," he answered. I sighed again out of exasperation, and looked back up at my underwear. They weren't dripping anymore, but they were still damp. We'd be here for a bit longer.

"Well this just sucks. My hair's going to be all frizzy and curly," I grumbled. Flicking my wrist, I tested to see whether my underwear had become completely dry in the thirty seconds I'd last checked them. No such luck. Rin sighed, and leaned up against the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Why does it matter? Just put it up if it bothers you," he replied just as quietly. I looked down at the black ribbon lying on the sink, and sighed.

"I'm not putting my hair up while it's wet. It'll dry with a kink in it if I do that," I answered smoothly. Rin snorted.

"Shiemi's not this fussy when it comes to her hair," he pointed out. I smirked.

"Heh, that's because hers is shorter than mine. She doesn't have nearly as many problems as I do," I explained as I laughed once. He looked back at me from leaning against the door. I smiled, looking down at the ribbon. "She doesn't have to worry about taking forever when it comes to drying it, washing it, styling it. Damn, she has it easy."

"So then cut it," he suggested. I shook my head, pulling the underwear down from the fan and checking it over. Now they were cold. I took a few steps toward Rin, and paused by the switches in the wall, tapping the third one. A blast of hot air flew from the ceiling, stronger and gustier than the fan. My long red hair rippled through the air out behind me, as the fan began blowing it dry.

"Nah," I started, taking a few locks into my fingers affectionately. "I like my hair like it is."

"So then don't complain unless you're willing to change it. I learned that the hard way," he answered bitterly. I looked back at him, as I held my underwear up to the heated air coming from the fan.

"Hm?" He shook his head.

"Drop it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Just chill out for a second. I'm not going to beat you or threaten you, unless you tell me what you were going to say."

"Leave it alone, Redhead," he answered. I sighed, and swung my underwear back down, pleased that they were finally dry. I walked toward the shower I'd previously used, picking up the white shirt from the floor and sliding the curtain closed behind me. He snorted, and turned his head away from the wet curtain, avoiding looking in my direction.

"So, what're you going to make for breakfast?" I asked softly as I pulled on my underwear. He remained silent, still as a stone. So I continued. "If you want, I'll help you out. I know how to cook."

"I don't think Ukobach will like that very much," he mused. I cocked my head as I started buttoning up the shirt he'd given me.

"Ukobach? Who's he?" I could barely hear his lips curl up. But it was a sweet sound, and it brought a smile to my face as well.

"Ukobach is the one that cooks all of Yukio and I's lunches and stuff. At least, until he started letting me cook in the kitchen too." I pulled the collar of the shirt a bit more securely onto my shoulders, and ran my fingers through my half dry hair. Surprisingly, it wasn't frizzy. It was perfectly smooth, and full. Like usual.

"I see," I answered, holding my hand out from behind the curtain. "Could you hand me that ribbon?" I heard rustling, and seconds later, a hand brushed mine. I smiled, and took the ribbon from him gratefully. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," he mumbled, returning to his place against the wall. I held the ribbon in between two fingers as I gathered up my long hair, before deftly tying it up in a ponytail held securely by the ribbon. I shook my ponytail out, and sighed.

"There. I feel much better," I pointed out, sliding the curtain open. Rin opened his eyes and looked up, eyes widening within seconds of my appearance.

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK? WHERE'S SOME SHORTS?" I smirked, and pointed down at the floor where my denim shorts lay in a filthy pile.

"They're dirty. I'm not wearing them," I answered simply, picking them up and heading toward the door. "Can you show me where the washer and dryer is, please?"

"Can't you just wash them here?" he asked, grabbing my arm. I looked back at him, and shook my head.

"It'll take too long. We've made Yukio and Shiemi wait long enough Rin. Let's go," I replied. He blinked, and nodded, letting go of my arm with a sigh.

"I guess you're right," he answered, turning and opening the door as I flicked off the light, fan, and heater switches. "We've got to go back down the stairs though."

"That's fine. I have to wash my face and brush my teeth anyway. Got any astringent?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Never mind."

We walked down the hallway in silence, with nothing but the sounds of each other's footsteps to fill the void our quiet had created. Judging by the sounds, his were heavier than mine. Not just because he was a boy and therefore weighed more than I did by a solid fifty pounds, but perhaps he was troubled by something and taking it like a man and staying silent? I blinked my eyes open in his direction, my face shifting out of sympathy. The brush of that magical power I'd sensed earlier wafted across my aura, tense and taut. Yep. Definitely hurting. But I wasn't going to barge into his business. It wasn't my job, despite the fact that I was the daughter of a preacher. I grew up in a cathedral, under the watchful eyes of Kami-sama. But I figured that he'd tell me when he was ready, at least.

"Rin?" He turned his head toward me as we approached the top of the stairs.

"What is it, Redhead?" I flinched at his nickname for me, and turned to my left, snorting.

"Would you…'Help' me with the stairs again?" He blinked, and turned to me.

"I thought you said that you didn't need help," he replied suspiciously. I smirked, and nodded.

"I don't. I just want to keep you close so that I can mess with you." He snorted, and started down the stairs.

"So that's all," he muttered, as he took a few steps down the stairs. I tentatively followed, carefully balancing my clothes in my arms, as I stepped down from the top stair.

"Nah, I have another question for you," I answered. He glanced back at me from over his shoulder.

"What?" I took another step, then another, and another.

"Could you make ramen, pork and rice, dumplings, pocky, cake, apple slices, and…Porridge?" His eyes widened, as I listed off all of the foods with my fingers. Once I'd finished, I looked back at him with a coy smirk. "I'm very hungry this morning."

"Tch, I'll say. I don't even think we're going to have enough time for Ukobach and I to make all of that food before school starts," he muttered back. I cocked my head.

"You go to school? I thought you were too stupid," I replied. He flinched, and swung around.

"I GO TO SCHOOL TO GET SMARTER, YOU RED-HEADED DUMBASS!" I smirked.

"Now you're getting it," I answered, stepping around him. "You're definitely a lot more fun to play with when you're pissed."

"You son of a-" I swung around, and cocked my head, smirking again.

"What did I tell you earlier?" He sighed, and continued down the stairs, stopping beside me.

"You're not a bitch. You're just…Different," he replied quietly. I blinked, then smiled again.

"I'm not different. I'm unique," I corrected, continuing down the stairs.

Rin fell into step beside me, silent as we walked down the rest of the stairs and into the hallway, toward the washer and dryer I so desperately needed. Once we reached it though, Rin helped me figure out how it worked despite my protests. He'd started the machine with such skill that I was colored impressed, to say the least. But as he'd done so, I'd noticed something, something important. That magical power I'd sensed, it was growing stronger, more potent. It was closer to the surface than it had been, though it still had a long way to go before it could reach me and the outside world, thankfully. I felt the ring on my left middle finger begin to hum with magic, my eyes widening. I couldn't let him know about my identity as a Mahou Shoujo yet. He'd be much more suspicious of me than he already was.

Once we'd finished switching the washed clothes over into the dryer and set the timer for seventy minutes, Rin turned toward the hallway again, and opened the laundry room door with a soft grip on the sliding door. I watched his blue eyes shift from hard to soft in a fragment of a second, my ring trembling uncontrollably upon my finger, beginning to burn my skin. I could sense a magical presence here, something strong. Was it a witch? Nah, I wasn't in Mitakihara anymore—there couldn't be any witches here. So what was it? There had to be something here in order for my Soul Gem to want to pop out like an egg on Easter morning.

"Hey, Rin?" He turned toward me. I stopped in my tracks. Magical power was all over him; in the air, around his face, in his eyes. Oh, his eyes. So soft, pleading, vulnerable. "Never mind."

His expression changed so fast I almost got whip-lash. "Just ask the question."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm to even think straight at the moment," I replied. His hand grabbed my wrist.

"Then hurry up." Such a simple answer. Straight-up, right to the point, simple. I curled my lip up, and nodded.

"Yeah."

He towed me down the hallway, my stumbling becoming less frequent now. But every time I did, he'd turn and ask me if I was alright, or if I needed help. And every time, I'd tell him I was fine and that I didn't need any help, but thanks for asking. At the sight of his small and faint smiles, the saccharine sounds they made would gently tease my lips upward, wreathing my own face in grins. His smile was contagious, unfortunately. 10 points for Okumura Rin, while Sakura Kyouko's accumulated points remained a smooth and steady zero. Sadly. We came around the corner of the kitchen, and he opened the door, walking me through the doorway slowly.

"Yukio? Shiemi? You guys in here?" he called, holding my wrist in his hand tightly. I stepped out from behind him, and scanned the premises with narrowed amber eyes.

"It's alright, Rin. I can hear them," I answered, taking a few steps forward. Rin's head whipped to the left, before we took off toward the smashing and crashing coming from that direction. As well as gun-shots. I think.

"Yukio! Shiemi!" Rin repeated the instant he burst through the door in his path, holding me behind me protectively. His eyes glared back at me, narrowed to tight azure slits. "You stay back, Redhead! I'll handle this!"

"Like hell you are," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I held out my left hand, and smirked. "I'm handling this."

"Do as I say, Redhead, this is dangerous! You won't last a single-"

"A single what, Rin? You're forgetting that you have no clue who or what I am," I interrupted, pulling my hand back with a shake of my head. "And because of that, I'm going to have to ask you, no, _order_ you to back off and let me deal with this."

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then I'll resort to threats, physical beatings, the like."

"What kind of girl are you?"

"The assertive type. Now shut it and move!"

I moved from him then, brushing past him with narrowed amber eyes. But before I could go far, a hand caught my wrist, holding me back. I didn't understand him; wanting to do everything on his own. It was like Sayaka—self dependent, strong-willed. But why would he grab me so fiercely? That power I'd sensed, it boiled under his skin, bucking and kicking in an effort to free itself from him. With one swift movement, he jerked me backward and swung me behind him, before taking a step forward. His blue eyes wore pain like a jacket; an azure veil of agonized glaze that cloaked his thoughts from me. I looked back at him with soft irises, before backing off. Rin smiled faintly, and turned back to the open door.

"Who the hell's there? Yukio! Shiemi!" He stormed into the room. I was tugged along, much to my annoyance. "Redhead, stay behind me."

"Why don't ya worry about yourself, 'kay?" Rin snorted.

"Aw, put a sock in it," he replied. I stepped around him again, and peered around the security of his back, my honey brown eyes widening.

"A clown? Are you flippin' kidding me?"


	3. Debriefing

**Author's Note**: Well, this one came out relatively quickly. It took me two days. One to write it, and the next to proofread and such. I'll end up proofreading it after I post this update, and change what needs to be changed, like usual. Anyway, this one came easier than the others. I guess it's because I actually _want_ to write this thing now. RinKyou is such a cute pairing, so I want to do it justice. Anyway, I have a plan (sort of) for this story. Also, I apologize if Mephisto, Kyouko, and Yukio are out of character. I'm trying, but I was positive I got some aspects of their personalities wrong. I'm pretty confident about Kyouko, but as for the other two, not so much. Anyway, note's long enough. Enjoy? If anyone's reading this...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Puella Magi Madoka Magica. **As for the descriptions of the Witches and things about them, I do not take credit for those descriptions. I wasn't sure how to decribe them, so I went to Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wiki, and used theirs. Because of that, I don't take credit for them.**

* * *

><p>One hour since I'd walked into that all but empty room with Rin to find Yukio and Shiemi. When we'd walked in, Rin had held me close to his back, his hand on my elbow tense and strong, as if he was hell-bent on protecting me. I didn't doubt it. I'd gone along with his over-protectiveness, considering how I didn't want to reveal my identity as a Mahou Shoujo to him just yet. Anyone else but Rin and Shiemi. Yukio looked like he could handle the truth, but those two, they had a little while yet.<p>

Rin had been wrong. Yukio hadn't been shooting at some random monster. He'd been shooting warning shots at the clown out of fear, and to alert Rin to come and help him. Yukio had ultimately succeeded, thus justifying Rin and I's presence. But the clown hadn't been the least bit hostile. He'd laughed at Yukio's fear, and teased him like they were brothers, before turning to me with interest. He'd welcomed me, then dragged me out of the room against my will, agitating Rin in the process.

And that's how I'd ended up in this office with Mephisto Pheles.

"So what you're saying is," I started, leaning back into the couch, holding my cup of hot chocolate to my lips, "Kyubey sent me here, though indirectly?"

"Essentially," the clown known as Mephisto Pheles replied. "Not right on the mark, but close enough."

I snorted, chomping down on my stick of pocky. "What's the catch then?"

I didn't understand what else there could be to this. He'd dragged me here against my own free will. He'd sent Éclair Élisabeth to Mitakihara in an effort to capture me and drag me here to Assiah, wherever the hell 'Assiah' was. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be doing here. We'd gone around in circles for the past hour debating what the hell I was supposed to be doing here like bitches in high school. And to be honest, I didn't exactly like _or_ appreciate that. I wanted my answers. But this damn clown was one stubborn bastard.

Every time I thought I'd cracked him, snapped him in half, or broke him, he'd just come out with another smile and revert back to his super-creepy stares and cryptic responses. He was like Homura, but much, _much_ worse. He wasn't as much of a book-worm, or as dark and downright _depressing_ as Homura. But the similarity was still there. And it was biting me in the ass. They were just as stubborn, annoying, and absolutely irritating. It made me want to punch a wall in half with just my two fists.

"No catch," he sighed finally, leaning back against his chair. "Just…"

"Just what?" I demanded, sipping from my cup. The clown shifted in his chair, laying his face down on his hand tiredly. I glanced at the clock. It had been an hour. But he couldn't blame me. If he'd given me a straight answer right from the beginning, we'd be done here. It was his own fault.

"As you're already aware, you're a Mahou Shoujo, or in reality, a magical girl. Because of that 'magic' you possess, whatever it may be, I'm asking you to assist the True Cross Order in dealing with the enemy that is to come."

"What kind of enemy?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my honey-colored eyes. "Why can't you big-shot exorcists handle it?" Mephisto tapped his fingers to the tip of his hat.

"Are you refusing to assist us? You're quite cruel, Sakura-san," he replied. I curled the side of my lip up.

"I never said I was a nice person. But I haven't given you a straight answer yet," I answered. "What kind of enemy are you talking about?"

"A kind of enemy that falls into your department." I bit down on the remains of my pocky stick. _So, I'm dealing with a witch here. Shit. _"Kyubey suggested that I ask you for assistance, because you're more of a defensive type fighter. I thought you'd suit the job, based on what my dear friend told me."

I smirked again. "Defense, huh? I suppose Kyubey was right about that," I allowed. "But, that doesn't mean I'll help you. I want payment for my trouble as well."

"Are you accepting?"

"Will you accept _any_ and or _all_ of my terms in return?" He bit down on what looked like a cream puff in response. I took that as a 'maybe', and continued, rising from the couch. "Look, Mephisto, the only reason I'm going to help you is because there's a Witch involved. Witches drop Grief Seeds, which help support me. I expect, as payment, that you allow me to take that Grief Seed without a fuss, or else."

His eyebrow lifted up. "Is that a threat?"

I extended my left arm, holding my ring finger out to him. With a flash of bright crimson light, the point of a smaller version of my signature weapon sparked at the tip of his nose, bursting from within the ring on my left hand. "You could say that."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't take kindly to threats."

"I don't take kindly to clowns," I retorted. I jabbed my spear forward ever so slightly. "One of us is gonna have to compromise here, Mephisto. And _believe me_, it'll be _you_."

He watched the tip of my spear glow with an agitated crimson luster. "I won't run or hide, if it should come to that." I pulled my hand back an inch. There he went again, throwing those damn curve balls. What the hell was his problem? He lifted his head and smiled. "But please do put that toy away. I'm speaking to you in peace; I shall not act upon any hostile emotions that should come over me while we maintain this conversation."

"In other words, without the ancient manner of speaking, I can relax," I translated roughly, withdrawing my hand, and spear. I sipped more hot chocolate from my cup as I plopped back down on the couch, crossing my bare legs one over the other. "So, to summarize for old time's sake, I'll help you. But, you've got to tell me more information about what I'll be dealing with, the details of its powers, maze, etcetera."

"Maze? Powers?" I sighed, and sloshed my cup.

"Whatever. I'll do some recon later then." _Since you're completely useless. _"Now, is there anything else you wanted to tell me? While I'm still awake and listening?"

Mephisto sighed. "Sakura-san, your reconnaissance will not be needed. I'll appeal to the Grigori to get some Upper Class Knights on that. However," he paused, his smile returning, "would you be interested in taking on another mission in addition to the one I've just given you?"

I reached into the box of pocky on the side table, pulling out a stick. "Depends on what the mission entails."

"I'm assuming you've heard of True Cross Academy, correct?"

"Not at all." He sighed again. A long and drawn out one. This might sound stupid, but I was thankful that it was finally _me_ that was throwing the curve ball. Now he had to adapt to the situation I just created. But I wasn't worried. He didn't have the guts. "What the hell is it?"

"It's my school that I run. I'm the beloved principal, and I would like you to attend over the course of your second, but more important mission," he answered. I exhaled, and tapped my hand to my forehead.

"Of course, I have to go to school," I muttered. I lifted my head up, and narrowed my eyes. "What do you want me to do there?"

"I'd like you to keep an eye on someone in my absence."

I leaned forward slightly. "Why will you be gone?"

"To get the assistance you requested previously, my dear Sakura-san," he replied cheerfully. My hand tapped my hip, as I ran my tongue across the tip of the chocolate stick in my mouth. "Of course, you won't be alone in keeping an eye on said person. All of the teachers in this school are well aware of the current situation, and are pleased to have such a capable mortal like yourself aboard."

I tensed my free hand. "Don't call me mortal. I'm not human. I'm just not."

"I see. I apologize for my previous comment then, Sakura-san." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Next, I'd like you to report to Okumura-kun with anything you find out while keeping an eye on this person."

"Which one? Rin or _Yuki-chan_?" I couldn't help but mock the younger twin. He had it coming. He'd allowed Moriyama to give him such a backwater nickname. Which made it all the more entertaining to exploit. Mephisto, on the other hand, was not as entertained as I was.

"_Okumura-kun_," he answered firmly. I lifted a palm, pointing my index and middle fingers to the ceiling, which, roughly translated, meant, _what the hell. _"The _younger_ twin, Sakura-san."

"Oh." I curled my lip up. "_Yuki-chan_."

"I'd like you to report to him if you find anything that you should deem suspicious or harmful to the rest of my students." I stood up again, and shifted.

"Who is this kid that you want me to babysit?" I demanded, picking up the entire box of pocky, and pulling out two sticks. I was getting agitated. Not only did I have a Witch to deal with, but I also had to watch over some little kid that I probably wouldn't be able to stand. This situation was getting more and more drastic by the minute.

He smiled. "The Son of Satan."

"Yeah, and…? Name?" My nose was inches away from his within seconds. "That's kinda vague, Mephisto."

He waggled his index finger in front of my face, shutting one eye. "It's a secret!"

"_Please_." I jerked my head back. Once I put enough distance between me and his finger, I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw. "Will I get a Grief Seed with this mission as well, Mephisto?"

"I can't make any promises," he replied. "But it's looking that way. More and more of these 'Witches' you speak of are flooding the school with each passing day."

I leaned up against the coffee table behind me, putting the hot chocolate cup down on the wooden tabletop. "I think you mean Familiars. Full-grown Witches would've leveled this place by now, if there's as many as you're leading me to think."

"That's not possible," he responded in disbelief. "Familiars are spirits that assist their masters in carrying out whatever they wish to carry out."

I nodded. "That's true. But for a Witch, her familiars are spirits or 'minions' that are slighter monsters created out of the crux of the Witch. They're typically charged with maintaining and protecting the Witch's barrier, or basically playing guard dog. However, they can gain independence and stray from the nest to create their own, and grow up into adult Witches." Mephisto's eyes widened. I pressed my palms into the edge of the coffee table, gripping the wooden surface with my nails. "Once a Familiar makes a barrier of its own, it'll surely become a Witch. It's best to take them out before that happens, so that fewer lives will be lost, but doing it that way won't get you a Grief Seed. You have to wait until they're a full-grown Witch in order to get a Grief Seed out of it."

"Barrier? Like a shield?"

"More like a cloak concealing the Witch's presence from the real world, the world of humans. It's an otherworld created by the Witch to keep them out of human sight. If a human wanders in unknowingly, it's impossible to for them to escape on their own."

"Grief Seed?"

"It's an egg that the dead Witch drops once you defeat her. Mahou Shoujo need them in order to stay alive." Mephisto's eyes narrowed as he processed that last bit.

"Oh, oh, I see." He nodded, and pulled out a notepad. I lifted an eyebrow as he scraped his pencil across the paper. I assumed it was out of character for him. _Very_ out of character. "I'll be taking this information along with me when I go to the Grigori to request additional assistance."

"Feel free," I replied nonchalantly. "In fact, you might want to take this with you too." He looked up, expectant. "If anyone finds a Witch's Labyrinth, tell them to get as far away from it as possible."

"Eh? Could you explain, Sakura-san?" I sighed.

"A Witch's Labyrinth is basically a maze that is unique to each Witch. What the labyrinth looks like on the inside has something to do with where it is located and the clues as to what the Witch's powers are or pieces of their past as a-" I cut myself off, and bit back on my previous thought. My darkest secret. I couldn't tell him that. So, I rephrased. "-pieces of their past _before_ they were Witches. As you get deeper into the labyrinth, the aspects of reality become fewer and fewer, until you get to the final room which contains the Witch, as well as true nature of the clues you'd previously seen."

Unfortunately, Mephisto picked up on my mistake. His eyes narrowed. "What were they before they were Witches?"

I wasn't sure what to tell him. "I don't know, why don't you figure it out for yourself?" I retorted. "Or ask Kyubey. I'm sure he'd be willing to give you a hint or two."

"I won't pry, Sakura-san. I respect that you have secrets, though I think it's imperative that you explain to me everything you know about Witches, secret or not, so that I can better protect my students."

"Just know this, Mephisto," I started, looking back at him with a bitter smile, "Witches and Mahou Shoujo aren't much different."

"In terms of nature or power?"

"Both."

My response hung on the air between us for a moment as silence fell. It was a long, drawn out silence. We didn't speak, we didn't say anything. The only sounds I could hear were Mephisto's nails and pencil scribbling on his notepad, which again, I assumed was out of character for him. He tapped the eraser of his pencil against his lip, and cautiously bit into it with his fangs after a moment, teasing the edge with his tongue for a split second. He was done thinking.

"How would my students or the exorcists know that they're walking into a Witch's Labyrinth?" he asked, looking back up at me, his pencil hanging out of the side of his mouth. I toyed with the sticks of pocky between my lips.

"They wouldn't know."

He narrowed his eyes further. "How would they end up in one, Sakura-san?"

"Either, they get a Witch's Kiss, or they wander in by mistake. Only a Mahou Shoujo can safely go in and out of a Witch's Labyrinth." He narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

I sighed, smirking as I held out my left hand. I blinked my eyes shut for a split second, then opened my palm. I smiled faintly at the crimson red Soul Gem in my palm, flinching at the thick line of corruption along the edges. I needed another Grief Seed. "I can use this to find the barriers and labyrinths instead of wandering around like an idiot, or getting caught by the Familiars or worse, getting a Witch's Kiss."

"A Witch's Kiss is the worst thing that can happen to you?" he asked, scribbling more words down on his notepad. I shrugged.

"None of it's good. I wouldn't consider anything 'worse' than the other. Just keep in mind all of these things when you give out orders to your people. They need to be extremely careful," I answered. He continued scribbling.

"What's a Witch's Kiss? It slipped my mind to ask that," he muttered, his voice muffled by the notebook paper. "What's that you're holding?"

I sighed. "A Witch's Kiss is the mark that appear on a human that was targeted by the Witch who 'kissed' them. They are unique to every Witch, much like a Witch's Labyrinth."

"And the thing you're holding?"

"A Soul Gem. It proves that I am a Mahou Shoujo. That's all you need to know." Mephisto nodded once.

"That's all _I_ need to know, but the Grigori will want more information, Sakura-san," he pressed. I sighed again for what seemed the hundredth time.

"A Soul Gem is a gem created from making a contract with Kyubey. It's basically the source of all of a Mahou Shoujo's power." He scribbled that down on his notepad, then flipped the page. I tapped my foot on the floor once. "Is there anything else you need to know about what we're dealing with?"

"Could you explain to me, in full detail if you wouldn't mind, what a Witch is exactly?" I nodded, narrowing my amber eyes.

"A Witch is the result of excessive negative impulses. They're monsters that spread despair across the world, while we, Mahou Shoujo, spread hope."

But I knew the truth. It was all a lie. Every last word of it. It was every Mahou Shoujo's fate to become a Witch. Meaning I would one day become a Witch, just like Sayaka had. Homura and Mami would someday as well. I would become a Witch, and destroy every last shred of hope I'd planted into each of the Earth's pores, and replace them with seeds of despair. Sakura Kyouko, me, would die the instant my Soul Gem went black. And I was afraid.

Mephisto didn't pick up on my trembling hands and clenched teeth. "Phew! I think that's everything!"

"Do you want me to check?" I asked quietly, taking a few steps toward him. "Just to make sure?"

He looked up, and nodded, smiling. "That would be kind of you, Sakura-san."

I smirked faintly, and took the paper from him. As my amber eyes scanned the paper, surprise flickered across my face. He'd copied everything, from every tiny detail. My facial movements, each shallow breath, tiny flicker of my eyes. He was studying me, copying down everything he observed, like a scientist taking notes on his experiment. Only, in this situation, I was the experiment, and he was the scientist. He didn't trust me as much as I didn't trust him. That, was glaringly obvious.

Even now, as I was looking over his notes, his eyes were watching me, analyzing me. They were narrowed, but piercing, like a demon's eyes, like Sayaka's had been before she'd turned into a Witch. They were like Homura's were now, cool and calculating, adding up all of the numbers and factoring in the extra digits acquired with each second's passing. It was almost as if he assumed I was a Witch in disguise, that I was going to attack him with everything I had in the next minute. That would be true, if I knew the full extent of his powers. But since I didn't, I held still.

"Barrier, Familiar, Witch, Grief Seed, Mahou Shoujo, Witch's Labyrinth, Witch's Kiss." I handed it back to him, nodding. "I think you have everything."

"I will leave for the Grigori right away then," he replied, standing up. I backed up a pace, and put my hand on my hip. He peeled his hat from his head, and bowed. "Thank you for your help, Sakura-san. I shall take my leave to bring this information you've provided to the Grigori."

"Fine by me," I answered. He looked me up and down.

"Have Moriyama-san help you with finding a uniform. I've already written up the papers—as of today, you are a student of this school. Sakura-san, I'm going to have you start today, alright?"

"But I never agreed to it!"

"…Sakura-san?" I sighed, and nodded.

"I'll take on this mission as well. Just state the name of the person I have to babysit." Mephisto smirked devilishly, and wagged his finger again. He was within slapping distance. _Oh to joy_.

"I told you before. It's a secret," he answered, holding out his hat. He tapped it three times. "Ein, zwei, drei!" Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Just like a clown.

I sighed, and turned back to my empty cup of hot chocolate and picked it up from the coffee table, as I chomped down on my sticks of pocky. I pulled my white shirt down over my panties, and turned toward the door. I didn't understand why I had a creeping feeling that telling him all of that stuff about Mahou Shoujo. I had this nagging feeling that it would bite me in the ass sometime soon, and I _hardly_ ever got those feelings.

Still, I continued on, opening the door with a tender hand, my brown eyes downcast. What would happen to me next? I had two missions on my plate. I had to defeat an enemy they weren't even sure was a Witch, and then I had to play Terminix. I had to clear out all of the Familiars. It was going to be like Mitakihara all over again. And on top of that, I had to go to school? This was going to be rough. I'd gone through many rough patches in life, but this new one definitely took the cake. Right after the loss of my entire family.

The door opened, but not because of me. I lifted my head, widening my eyes when I met the determined but angry gaze of Okumura Yukio. "Hey! What do you want, _Yuki-chan_?"

"Tell me everything," he ordered, his voice low. I narrowed my eyes, and straightened up.

"It isn't any of your business," I retorted. "Go pester someone else."

"_Tell me everything_." The flash of metal and the click of a trigger snapped me back into focus, my impulse spear jutting from my outstretched hand. The tip of it hissed as I channeled magical power into it. "_Now_."

I narrowed my eyes. "You've got a lot of nerve, threatening me like that." I smirked, and cocked my head. "But unfortunately, _exorcist_, I outclass you in both skill as well as weaponry."

"I'm hoping it won't have to come to that, Sakura-san," Yukio replied earnestly. He tightened his grip on his pistol. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

I smirked wider, callously. "You think that your little toy gun will kill me? Go ahead and try." I withdrew my spear, bright crimson light flashing from my left hand upon its disappearance. I smiled. "I won't stop you."

He wouldn't do it. I knew he wouldn't. And if he would, then I could trust him enough to tell him why I was here. If he had the guts to shoot me, while I had a spear pointing directly at the bridge of his nose, then I could trust him. He'd never seen my weapon before. It took enough gall to stand in front of someone new, someone you'd never seen battle before. If he attempted to kill me now, then I would tell him. I would tell him everything.

A vein popped from Yukio's forehead. "Don't…Test me."

"You're right," I drawled, taking a step forward. My hand came down on his, lowering his pistol gently. "I shouldn't. Put that thing away, Okumura-kun."

"Not until you tell me everything I want to know, Sakura-san," he demanded. I tossed my head, getting angry and impatient.

"_Yukio_!" I cried, raising my voice. "Don't be stupid! Firing off your gun won't do you any good. I won't tell you, unless it's necessary that you know it. Our relationship is going to be on a need to know basis, understand? I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it, and you'll do the same." I gripped onto his wrist tighter. He flinched as I leaned my face closer to his. "So get that stick out of your ass and be a man!"

My words seemed to hit him. They hit him hard. "You're…Right. I'm sorry," he murmured, lowering his pistol. I sighed, and stepped back, shaking my head.

"Honestly, you scared me a little bit back there. I seriously thought that you were going to try." Yukio shook his head, sliding his pistol into his back pocket.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san," he repeated, pulling his wrist from my grip. My hand fell away, and I watched him brush past me. Something inside me snapped.

"Yukio," I called. He stopped. "I'm…Going to need help with this. Mephisto told me to report to you if I find anything suspicious or harmful to the students. You will allow me to do that?"

"Of course. As long as my brother and the others are safe," he answered. I smiled. _I can trust you. _

"Good. I'll tell you what you need to know."


	4. Venari Strigas

**Author's Note**: Seriously, is anyone reading this? Not trying to be an attention-seeker here, but no one seems to be reading this story. Should I just not update it or anything anymore? Is this story really _that_ bad? I don't even know why I'm even bothering with this fanfic anymore. But the ideas just keep coming. Anyway, pity party is done. As is note. Not much to say here, except to apologize for everyone being out of character. Particularly Izumo and Suguro. They're a bit difficult for me. I'll just apologize for this entire story being _that_ terrible. I'm sorry for this story sucking so bad. There, I said it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I own Gwendolyn and her Familiars. I do not own Grief Syndrome either (I got ideas for Kyouko's battle style from Grief Syndrome). I also do not own the title of this chapter. Yuki Kajiura owns the title. Arigatou.

* * *

><p>Now, and only now did I truly understand why kids hated school so much. It wasn't so much about being the new kid and standing up in front of the classroom to introduce myself. No, it was about getting stared at even <em>after<em> I sat down. Just the intensity of the stares, as if they were poking and prodding about my insides, anxiously awaiting for my guts to spill out onto the floor or up and out of my mouth made my blood boil. I _hated_ school, and this was the first time I'd attended one in my entire life.

What made it even _worse_ was that I was standing beside a purple-haired and beady red-eyed pampered princess that glared at me from out of the side of her left eye every two seconds. The tenseness of her posture gave her away before she even opened her mouth to speak. She _clearly_ didn't want me anywhere _near_ her, and probably for good reason. I wouldn't want me, myself, and or I anywhere near me either. I didn't even need to hear her speak. She was wary of me, just as I was of her. The feeling was mutual.

It all started the instant class started. Unfortunately, Gym class was first. And as I had expected as we'd strolled (Or rather, _I'd _strolled) down the corridor leading to the gymnasium, the teacher had _singled me out_ upon our entrance and _dragged_ me to the center of the upper level of the Gym and _forced _me to introduce myself. It was beyond embarrassing. I didn't even have any pocky to threaten him with. Just my Mahou Shoujo powers, but I couldn't use those for obvious reasons. I was completely helpless, as much as I _hate_ using that word. So, I'd given into his demands. Albeit with a little bit of interest.

"Oh, me?" I'd poked the side of my face with my index finger, giving him a "Who me?" expression that only the dumbest girls and half-girls could get away with. Then, I'd smirked. "Hm, let's see. My name is Sakura Kyouko. I come from…Mitakihara. Actually, I was born and raised in Kasamino, but for all intents and purposes, I'm from Mitakihara."

A black haired boy with a blonde strip running down the center of his skull had raised his hand. "Sensei!"

"Yes, Suguro?" the man had replied, blinking his eyes. The boy had glanced over at me with a lifted index finger.

"Is she the one Okumura-sensei told us about?" He had nodded.

"Yes, she's the one he told you about. As of right now, she's a member of this class." I'd curled my lip up in a devilish smirk at that last comment.

Judging by the looks on their faces, I was going to have fun in this class. With all the ways to torture a human in my repertoire, it should be a piece of cake. I smirked wider from my place beside the temperamental princess the teacher had told me was named Kamiki Izumo. I was going to have more fun in here than I'd originally assumed. Izumo was so much like Sayaka, all the way down to the foul temperament and antagonistic comments to the other students. She was a highlight/copy/cut/paste of Miki Sayaka. It was insane.

"Alright class, do you see this demon right here?" I looked down at the half-goat, half-lion monster below him.

As the class answered the questions he asked them, I focused my attention on the demon. It didn't seem to be just a demon. Magical power poured from its pores, sickly and decayed magical power. The kind Witches and Familiars bore. The kind I'd felt pouring from Rin. The ring on my left hand glowed, the smooth surface of my Soul Gem rubbing against the inside of my palm. I could see the bright red glow from the corner of my eye, and I gritted my teeth. _So it is a Witch or Familiar. Great. _The timing couldn't be any worse.

Suddenly, the doors opened from behind me, ruffling my long scarlet ponytail against my back. I turned around, widening my eyes as Rin and Shiemi ran through, Shiemi trying to keep up with the nimbler and quicker boy, but to no avail. Rin's plain t-shirt was covered in dirt and grime, as if he'd slipped and fell multiple times on the way here from the dormitory. I could smell the dirt from here, and my nose wrinkled. It _definitely_ didn't smell like he brought any pocky along with him.

Rin slid to a stop beside me, and smiled. "Hey Redhead!"

"_Sakura Kyouko_," I corrected, before crossing my arms over my chest. I turned back to the teacher, and glanced back at Rin. "You're late. Tsubaki-sensei marked you absent. You and Moriyama both."

"_What_?" Rin cried, running toward the edge of the upper level. "Sensei, I'm here! Shiemi is too!"

"Okumura-kun, how pleasant of you to join us! Moriyama-san, that goes for you as well!" Tsubaki-sensei called from across the room. Pain flickered up and down my left arm, originating from my Soul Gem. Whatever was going on, there was strong magic involved.

"Sensei, are we going to start now that Okumura and Moriyama are here?" Izumo asked, her hand half raised in the air. Tsubaki-sensei nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the phone rang. The entire class (With me being the exception) groaned.

"Not again," Suguro muttered. The pink-haired boy beside him sighed.

"This always happens," he mumbled. Rin crossed his arms over his chest and shifted beside Shiemi.

"_Sheesh_, why does this always happen to _our_ class?" he complained. Shiemi turned toward him.

"Well, Rin, there isn't anything we can do about it," she allowed, facing the teacher as Rin grumbled to himself. Izumo slapped her hand to her hip next to me.

"Hurry up," she muttered impatiently. Her twin purple ponytails rippled in the slight breeze, as she blinked her red eyes shut irritably. I sighed.

"Don't cha think that's what he's trying to do?" I asked. Izumo spun around, glaring back at me.

"You just got here, so how would you know?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes. I smirked.

She was just like Sayaka. Just as fiery, foul-tempered, and abusive in nature. Although, I wasn't sure _why_ exactly, I was positive that Kamiki Izumo had a pure heart deep down, just like Miki Sayaka. Sayaka may not have shown me that much kindness when she was alive, but if she'd lived for just a little while longer, I was certain she would've. I sighed. If only I'd been able to save her that time. Stopped her from fighting the burden she'd chosen to bear on her own. If only I could've somehow let her know that I was there for her, that I could've helped her. I sighed again. It was too late for that. Sayaka was dead and gone. It was time to move on.

"You'd be right," I started, smirking, "if it was still the second I walked into this school."

Izumo groaned. "Spare me the grammar lecture."

"Izumo-chan!" her brown-haired friend exclaimed. Izumo flinched, as her friend turned toward me, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. She's just a bit cranky this morning. She isn't usually _this_ mean."

I waved it off. "No need to apologize. I knew someone like her, so I'm used to it by now." I turned to Izumo, and smirked. "You're going to be fun to play with too, Kamiki."

"What-What was that?" she burst out, taking a step toward me.

I cocked my left arm, balling my hand up, my lip curling up. She wouldn't win if we got into a fight. I was confident that I'd squash her _flat_. She was skinny, scrawnier than Sayaka had been, but the determined blaze in her eyes brought anticipation to a boil under the surface of my skin. I would win. I would _destroy_ her. But I didn't get the chance to test that theory. I flinched at the jolt of pain in my arm, grabbing onto my left hand with my right, sinking onto my knees slightly.

_There's a Witch here, Kyouko. _

_What are you waiting for, Kyouko? _

_Release your magic, Kyouko. _

_Set your power free, Mahou Shoujo. _

"Hey, are you okay?" Izumo asked as I dropped to my knees, holding my left hand as tightly as I could. They couldn't see the crimson glow that was leaking out from between my fingers. It would give me away. I shook my head, and lifted my face to Izumo, a slight smirk twisting my lips.

"Don't waste your breath," I retorted, my left eye shutting. My right glittered brightly in the light. "I'm fine."

"Hmph," Izumo huffed, turning away. Yup, I'd been right. She was Sayaka all right.

The pain in my arm got worse and worse, spiking up and down the length of my wrist, elbow, hand, then back up to my shoulder, repeating the process over and over again. I needed to transform. I needed to materialize. I needed to be a Mahou Shoujo, and I needed to do it _now_. But the amount of people in the room at the moment hindered my plan. If they all saw me, they'd know what I was. And I'd only just met them. I couldn't just transform in front of them and expect everything to be alright.

"Well, class, I have to be going!" Tsubaki-sensei called as he leapt down in front of the "demon". "This is your assignment. Stay where you are and take notes on what you see in front of you."

"But sensei!" He shook his head, and disappeared, screaming something about his "kitty" as he did so. Much to everyone's annoyance. The pain didn't fade, even as I attempted to stand up.

"Hey!" Izumo exclaimed, as I wobbled. Rin and the others swung around as I took a few steps toward the "demon". "What are you doing?"

"Redhead," Rin started, walking toward me. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Suguro asked, Shiemi leaping to my side. I wobbled again, my grip on my left hand falling away as I swayed toward my wounded side, my grip on my Soul Gem tightening. They could see it. _They could see it_.

"Redhead, keep it together," Rin exclaimed as I fell against him, breathing really hard. Nothing had ever hit me this hard. Was it because the instant I detect a Witch's presence I automatically transform? And now that I couldn't, I was suffering from the side effects? "Redhead!"

"It's no use," I panted, narrowing my eyes. "There's no point in resisting any longer, I guess."

"What're you talking about? Resisting _what_?" I smirked, and tightened my grip on my Soul Gem.

"Heh, this is something that you wouldn't understand," I answered. "Just take me to the demon and get out of there afterwards." Rin met my gaze, his eyes wide. I lifted up my left hand, beams of crimson light shining through the tiny cracks of my fingers. "I'll handle the rest."

"You're in no shape to be handling anything, Sakura-san!" Shiemi exclaimed, as I straightened up, standing on the edge of the upper level. "You can barely stand up!"

"Sakura, what's going on?" Suguro asked, shoving past Rin to stand beside me. "What's that in your hand?"

I looked down at the demon, ignoring the onslaught of questions that came at me. That demon and I locked eyes, and held each other's gaze for a few moments. Then, something inside the demon snapped. The entire room started changing, shifting. Magic around all of us boiled, reshaping the room into a Familiar's playground, the demon below us coming free of its binds and roaring as its demon skin ripped apart, revealing its true form. Runes flickered across my line of sight, my Soul Gem throbbing in my left hand.

"So, you're a Witch now, huh?" I muttered, tensing my legs as the ceiling began falling all around me. Rin and Suguro screamed for me to take a step back, to get away from the edge of the upper level, but I did the opposite—I jumped. "I'll take you on, Gwendolyn."

As I left my previous place, rocks smashed into the floor, layering one on top of the other all the way up to the dismantled ceiling, creating the perfect barrier. I smirked as I jumped right at the Witch, landing daintily just in front of it. The shifting face of a gargoyle-like monster hissed and roared at me, her fluffed collar glittering with striated black magic as she screamed like a banshee, my lip curling up as her voice rose. She hated me. I knew that. She was a Witch, and she knew that it was my job to destroy her. As a Mahou Shoujo, it was my duty to destroy and eliminate her.

I sighed, and held my left hand out from myself, my Soul Gem fading from my hand in a flash of bright red light. The green of my sweatshirt ripped apart as I held my arms out from myself, twisting my head as scarlet magical power wrapped around my entire body. My long ponytail swayed against my back as my Mahou Shoujo uniform flashed into existence, shifting along my rib cage as it adjusted itself to securely grip my body. I spun around, and held my left hand out, sliding my hand backwards as the shaft of my spear brushed against the inside of my palm, my arm tensing as I held my spear out from myself.

And just like that, the pain was gone. Almost instantaneously. The pain faded away just as Gwendolyn's Familiars filled the battlefield around us. Small lupine-like creatures, with spindly spider legs and boots for feet took off, coming at me from all sides. I was completely surrounded, and I was also at the disadvantage in this current situation. But then again, I knew that strategy and things people like Akemi Homura worshipped weren't worth shit. All you needed to win was a strong offense, and an even more powerful defense. That's all there was to it.

I smirked, and spun around, swinging my now disconnected weapon around me as I danced around in a circle, sending Familiars flying. The edge of my spear hooked onto the legs of many of the Familiars and slammed them into each other as I kept spinning, swinging my spear around me. Once I completed my spinning, the spear snapped back together, my feet spread underneath me, dust and dirt rising from the ground. She had to have more than that for me to contend with. This was too easy.

The Familiars I'd knocked down slowly lifted themselves back up, and rushed at me again, this time with full killing intent. I lashed out with my spear again, taking a step forward and spinning on that one foot, as I whipped my fluid weapon across the air to my left, before pulling back on it as the Familiars flew backwards, all in one large clump. I held my left hand out in front of me for balance as I spun my spear in circles over and over beside my right shoulder, the limp shaft whistling through the air as bundles of pink flames burst to life at my feet.

The flames grew brighter and brighter, as they grew along the floor, rising to lick at my shoulders. The Familiars lifted themselves up once more, coming at me as the tip of my weapon lit up with magic, roaring and hissing as Gwendolyn bobbed and weaved in the distance, anxiously awaiting my demise, like all Witches did. I smirked, and slapped the shaft of my spear into my hands and shifted forward, surging through the air toward the Familiars in a blaze of pink light, my smirk wide.

I plowed through them, the pink fire weaving together into the shape of a second spear that coated the original one. The cloak stabbed into the Familiars' bodies first, then the one I was holding finished the job, as I flew through the air, my magic propelling me forward. I was nothing but pure speed right then. I was nothing but pure magic as I glided across the ground like a rose colored comet, nothing to stop me. Not even Gwendolyn could step in and disrupt my attack.

Once free of the Familiars, I charged through the air, across the space between Gwendolyn and me, and jabbed my spear forward just as the cloak began fading, the point of my weapon cutting into the Witch. My feet slid forward across the ground as I whipped my spear backwards, pulling Gwendolyn along with the bulk of my spear, and whipped it forward again, Gwendolyn rolling across the ground as soon she came unhooked from the spear in my hands. Then I began my relentless assault again.

I spun around, slicing my spear into Gwendolyn as fast and hard as I could, front flipping up into the air and slamming my weapon down on her head. When she bounced up into the air, I swung around again, and whipped my spear around my body as I turned in a seamless continuous circle, unbroken and flawless. My attacks flowed into each other, fluid as I danced across the ground, slicing and cutting into Gwendolyn. I pulled back on my spear, and spun it at my side again, as Gwendolyn screamed from her place on the ground, her hideous wings grabbing at the air around her.

As the pink flames licked at my shoulders, I faded again, surging toward her, the tip of my spear jabbing into her heart, or the place where her heart would be. The magic in the air around us shattered the instant my spear's tip jutted out from her back, her hideous wings screaming as they faded into the broken magical power around us. The ground rippled as a huge shockwave roared through the room, smashing the Familiars in between and under rocks and pieces of cement and debris as Gwendolyn and I slammed into the far wall, my feet screeching across the floor.

Pink flames wove into my long red ponytail as they faded away, the deformed face in front of me ripping apart into pieces of black shadows as the Witch disappeared from the grip of my spear. I pulled back on my spear, rock falling to the floor from the hole the bulk of my weapon created. A soft _ping_ echoed into my ears, and I bent over, picking up the Grief Seed with a smirk on my face. That hadn't taken all that long. That thought left me feeling uneasy. Typically, a fight with a Witch took much longer than that. Was it because I was too strong for this level of Witch? Or was there something bigger going on here?

I turned back to where I'd been separated from the others, and sighed, the ceiling crumbling all around me. I jumped forward, hopping from debris piece to debris piece, swinging my spear through the air out of self-defensive instincts, rocks flying toward the walls as my spear hit them, flinging them away from me as I leapt through the air. I wove through the onslaught of rock and dust, shoving rocks and pieces of the ceiling down toward the ground as I hopped up into the air using my spear to propel myself upward. I jabbed it into the ground and shifted my weight, my spear bending backwards on itself, then shifting forward and coming loose from the ground, sending me flying as if I'd been released from a slingshot.

Nothing made sense. My fight with Gwendolyn shouldn't have been that fast. And she certainly shouldn't have been able to destroy this room as badly as she had. And the absence of a labyrinth was definitely the most disturbing. If the Witches here didn't have a labyrinth, then that would make it all the more easier for them to get a hold of an exorcist or a student, which was _exactly_ what Mephisto and Yukio _didn't_ want. Not only would it make it look like I wasn't doing my job, but it would also reflect poorly on the True Cross Order as well. And no one wanted that.

I reached the wall of rock where I'd left Rin and the others, and lifted my spear up over my head, pink flames bursting to life as I channeled magic into my weapon. Once flames licked at the tops of my fingers, I brought my spear whistling downwards on the wall of rock, and smashed right through it, following through with my attack. I front flipped forward and landed on the very edge of the solid bit of the upper level of the Gym, and jumped forward, running through the rain of ceiling and pieces of earth, using my spear as a shield. The doors lay a few feet ahead of me, blocked by more rock.

I tossed my head, and slid to a stop, bringing my spear back and spinning it alongside myself. "Oh _EFF_, _really_? _Really with that_?"

I closed my eyes, my sweaty bangs sliding against my dirty forehead, as I slapped my spear into my palm and shifted forward, my entire body fading into a burst of speed as I flew forward. A huge piece of the ceiling slammed into the floor where I'd been standing the second I left, the doors breaking easily once the pink cloak hit them. I flew through, as the entire Gym behind me crumbled to the ground, the doorways behind me collapsing upon themselves, blocking our way back in. My boots screeched across the floor in the pitch black hallway, my breath escaping from my body in hurried pants. _That_, was _close_.

My Mahou Shoujo uniform blew away into crimson red sparkles, leaving my green sweatshirt and blue denim shorts. I hunched over, planting my hands onto my knees, and panting. I needed to use that Grief Seed the instant I got a chance. I was too exhausted. I'd used too much magical power in that fight, and corruption was catching up to me. I needed a chance to rest, replenish, and refuel before I went out to clean out the mass of Familiars Mephisto told me about. Gwendolyn had been one of them. And if what I knew about Witches and Familiars was correct, there was a bigger Witch waiting somewhere nearby. I opened my left palm, and sighed once I caught sight of the Grief Seed. I hadn't dropped it. Thank Kami-sama.

"Sakura-san!" I jerked my head up, catching my breath. My left hand shoved its way into my pocket, and buried the Grief Seed inside, before returning to my knees. "Sakura-san, is that you?"

"It's…me…Moriyama," I called back in between pants, my eyes barely open. "Kamiki…Suguro…Rin…" I wobbled again, breath slipping from my fingers.

"Okumura, grab her!" _No, don't. I don't want to look weak in front of everyone. _"Okumura!"

"Yeah!" Arms circled me, one pressed into my back as the other held me up off the ground, my stomach resting on something that felt like a thigh. "Redhead, you're alright now."

"Shima, get Kamiki and Moriyama to safety. I'll open the door. Konekomaru, help me open them, would you?" My left temple hit something soft, and warm—something that rose and fell. "Okumura, carry Sakura out of here once Konekomaru and I get the doors open, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Rin replied, his arms supporting me. "Are you gonna be okay, Redhead?"

I shut my eyes. "Let…go…"

"I can't. You'll just fall over if I let you go," he protested. "I know you don't like to show weakness, but let me help you out this time."

"That's…true," I replied faintly as he swung my legs up, my head dropping to his collarbone. I smiled softly. "You…really know how…to _piss me off_."

"Save it for later," he smirked, as he started running for the doors. I smirked, and laughed once.

"If there is a later," I mocked. "You're slow as hell." He narrowed his eyes, looking down at me.

"What're you attacking _me_ for?" I laughed again. "I'm trying to save your life!"

"Then quit arguing and do it, Rin," I replied, smirking up at him. "I'm putting my life into your hands right now, okay?"

He smiled back, and nodded once. "Yeah!"

"Okumura, hurry up!" Suguro cried once we reached half way, Konekomaru's frail arms trembling. "Konekomaru and I can't hold this for much longer! Shima!" Said rose-haired boy stepped up to take Konekomaru's place, and the door held still. "Okumura, last warning!"

Rin narrowed his eyes, nodded, and took a huge running leap, flying through the air toward the doors. Rock and cement crumbled to the floor behind us, my arms wrapping around Rin's neck as I shifted, looking back at the mess of dust and earth from over his shoulder. Movement caught my eye, the tapping of boots hitting the floor sending a pang of shock coursing through me. _That's a-_ I bit the side of my mouth in anger. I couldn't do anything about that Familiar with my magical power as drained as it was.

Rin's body tipped backwards, his back and shoulders sliding across the ground and through the doors that threatened to close on him as Surguro and Shima hit their limits. I shut my eyes as we passed through the doorway, and emerged unscathed just as the doors slammed shut. The entire ground rumbled behind the cement wall as the ceiling crumbled down behind the doors. That had also been _exceedingly_ close. _Much_ too close for me to _ever_ want to attempt again. One thing was for sure.

Okumura Rin was a _reckless_ _son of a bitch_.

I opened my eyes, my amber irises widening as the strength of Rin's face swam within the depths of my sight, his left eye shut and breathing at my lips, his chest rising and falling under my right ribs as he panted, lying sprawled on the floor underneath me. Vulnerable, and defenseless like he was, it was hard to believe that the magic I'd felt pouring out of him earlier this morning inhabited his body. My eyes widened again. Speed…He'd covered more ground in a shorter span of time than any _normal_ human could. Something was going on here. I cocked my head, and unwrapped my arms from his neck, gently lying his head down as I sat up, and lifted his upper body from the dirty ground despite my own weakness.

"That was impressive, Rin," I praised, smirking down at him. He leaned my right arm heavily as he fought to catch his breath.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet, Redhead," he answered, looking back at me with a crooked smile. "'Cause that's only the beginning!"


	5. Stupid Idiot

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for the wait. I lost inspiration for this for like, the longest time, and I apologize. I don't necessarily have a set _direction_ for this, so please bear with me. I think I did a fairly good job with this chapter, even if the ending's a bit rushed. Though, I'm happy I was able to update this while I still had the mind to do so. I love Kyouko, and I love Rin too. So, hopefully I'll update this a little more. I have a place where I want to go, and end up, so hopefully I get there. Also, I'm sorry for the pity party last chapter. That wasn't right of me. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoy this?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

* * *

><p>One of the things I'd never expected from Okumura Rin was a confrontation. A "back pressed against the wall with a hand firmly placed on my chest" kind of confrontation. It scared the living <em>shit<em> out of me, to say the least. He'd come at me with determined and drawn eyes, narrowed and piercing as if they could see right through me, as though they couldn't see me at all. The listless glaze over those brilliant sapphire irises made chills rise up from the back of my neck as he held me against the wall, his voice yet to sigh across my temples and into my ears. I had to admit, that was the second time I'd been _that_ scared. The first time had been when my father held the rope to my face and waggled it in front of my face before hanging himself with it.

But it wasn't even that. That wasn't even the _half_ of it. It was the way he'd taken my wrists into his palms and literally, _slammed_ my back against the wall, and held me in place. I could feel _that_ magic pulsating from his entire body in that one moment, and it terrified me. On top of that, his touch on my wrists had burned through my veins, my heart throbbing one single time in my chest. Of all the things that could happen to me, just the _grip_ of his hands on my wrists could set fire to my puppet of a human body? Make me feel warm, whole, and _human_?

Those realizations made me feel uneasy. I was a Mahou Shoujo. I couldn't feel those emotions, even if they were only emotions. Mami had told me before, back when I'd first become a Mahou Shoujo that we didn't have time for relationships, or _emotions_. She was right. We were zombies, meant to go out and kill Witch after Witch until it was our turn to fall into despair. My entire body trembled every time I thought about becoming a Witch, becoming a mindless monster that screamed and cried out of loneliness and sadness. All of those negative emotions I'd felt over the years would be woven into that lonely cry; all of the strength and intensity of those emotions would reverberate throughout the entire world, sowing seeds into the Earth as a result. I'd bring despair to everyone; I'd force everyone into suffering with _that_ cry.

But those feelings Rin had aroused within me with that one touch, albeit out of fear, they were warm, and gentle. They brought life to my eyes, picked up the pieces of my broken heart. They began healing me, even while I fought them. Why? Why did those feelings surface because he touched me? That magic that had poured out of him brought chills to my neck and arms, but all the while my heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. The _brush_ of his tracing fingers, the _shiver_ of my parted lips, the _linger_ of his voice against my heart. Why? Why was he healing me, even without trying to? And why was I _letting_ him?

Then when he'd pulled back again, the look in his eyes brought my heart to a seamless stop. I'd lost focus for a split second, my sight rimmed with azure blue, as I'd fallen right into his eyes. Pain had met my listless irises, dead and broken, agony as great as my own following directly behind. Just as I'd reached the source of that pain, he'd shut me out. His eyes had closed, his hands had fallen from my wrists, and his sigh of a voice had faded from the surface of my heart. Rin's presence had vanished, completely vanished from the grasp of my senses. My magical aura hadn't even been able to sense him as it reached and longed for his touch to return, to hold me again.

Even now, walking through the hallways of the Headmaster's quarters, I could still feel the burn of his touch on my wrists, my pulse beating directly underneath them. I didn't understand why I was letting him get so deep without even exchanging a word, but for whatever reason, those feelings made me feel warm, and whole, and human. For the first time since I'd become a Mahou Shoujo, I felt human. I felt like a person, not a magical being charged with destroying as many of the negative impulses in the world as I could before becoming one. I felt like I had the freedom to choose, to want, to hunger. I felt like a girl again.

"Redhead." _Speak of the devil himself. _I looked up, and blinked, putting my hand on my hip as I smirked.

"Yo," I answered, toying with the box of pocky in my pocket. "What do you want this time?"

"How did you beat that thing?" The stick in my mouth split in half. "That demon in Gym class today. You didn't have any weapons on you, and you just joined the class. You didn't have a chance, and yet you still managed to beat it, and come out alive. I want to know how."

I smirked. "Whoever said I beat it?"

"You beat it, Redhead," Rin answered, narrowing his eyes. "I heard you. I heard you fighting from behind that wall of rock."

"Look, I managed to study a little bit with Yukio before I got to your class this morning, and learned how to summon my Familiar. I brought along summoning paper," I replied, waving my hand. "Kamiki gave me a few pointers on the way to the Gym as well."

"Eyebrows gave you pointers?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What of it?" I demanded, shifting the box of pocky in my pocket, my fingers grazing Gwendolyn's Grief Seed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eyebrows _never_ gives out pointers," he responded, eyes blazing. "That's what I'm getting at. How did you beat that monster?"

I snapped the half of the pocky stick I had left in half again, baring my fangs as I snarled. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Rin. I managed to beat the demon, so what? Why are you so fascinated with me?"

"Because you shouldn't have been able to do that!" he burst out, balling his hands at his sides. "You don't have any weapons on you, and I highly doubt that you had any summoning paper with you. You just got here, and you managed to defeat something that dangerous!"

I smirked again. "Heh, it's not that impressive, Rin," I answered, tapping the bottom of the pocky box with my thumb, and pulling out a stick. "Trust me."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked quietly, taking a step toward me. I lifted the stick to my mouth, and chomped down on the first one, sliding the chocolate covered candy into the first one's place.

"Exactly as it sounded, idiot," I retorted, that one footfall echoing in my ears. "It's not that impressive." His eyes trembled within the stillness of his face. I widened my amber irises. "What is it, Rin?"

"You're not being honest with me, are you?" I reached back into my pocket, my fingers brushing against the surface of Gwendolyn's Grief Seed. I couldn't answer that question. I just _couldn't_. And that disappointed me. Rin's right hand took a hold of mine through the fabric of my shorts. "Tell me the truth. _How_."

_Damn_, he was a stubborn jerk. "Just drop it, would you?" I exclaimed, taking a step backwards, pulling my hand away. "If you really wanna know, just train your ass off until you drop, okay?"

"That's my point, Redhead! Train _what_?" he demanded, taking a step forward. I tossed my head, and narrowed my honey brown eyes angrily.

"_Get creative_!" I retorted, backing away. "Punch a punching bag! Use your head to split a brick! I don't know! Just back off!"

"You're not answering my question! What do I have to train?" I staggered backwards as he grabbed a hold of my right wrist. "Tell me the truth, Redhead!"

"I'm not lying to you," I answered, over-exasperated. But he kept coming closer, and closer, and closer, until he was right on top of me. "_Rin_, _back off_!"

One more step, and his weight crashed into me, our eyes wide centimeters away from each other. Azure found amber, as we drifted toward the floor behind us. Time slowed down, and the only thing I was aware of, was the fact that his heart was beating against my chest, against my own heart. He was warm, as I was warm, our magical auras brushing against each other. My eyes closed peacefully, the sweetness of the sound of his breathing whispering across my parted mouth. Life, he was breathing life. Our pulses reached across the pitiful span of distance between them, his thoughts becoming my thoughts, and my thoughts becoming his thoughts. We were thinking the same thing.

What just happened?

My back hit the floor, Rin's chest pressing against mine until he slammed his hands into the floor, bracing himself above me. My eyes fluttered open, Rin's lips about an inch away from touching mine. I could _taste_ him on the tip of my tongue, a surge of an unfamiliar emotion stabbed through my chest, where the center of Sakura Kyouko would be. Flecks of silver laced the swirling azure sapphire of his irises, cut through the blue with gentle fingers, pulling the cloth of cobalt all around, spreading it around the entire circle of his iris.

His eyes, they could see into my soul. My broken, shattered soul, torn apart from the loss of my family, then ripped and slashed into one thousand shards of glass by the loss of Sayaka. I knew I couldn't let myself fall for anyone, let alone Okumura Rin, but if I could, I would've. I would've fallen for him because of the way he looked at me with those eyes of his.

They weren't at all menacing. They were gentle, wrapping me up in a warm indigo blanket, keeping the hole in my chest filled to the brim with brightness and luminescence. It was nothing like the transient feeling of happiness with Sayaka. His touch lasted longer than hers had—clung to my skin fiercer, cradled me tighter. He was healing me.

He pulled back another inch, and gazed down at me. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah," I answered, "I'm a big girl. I didn't even feel it."

"If you say so," he said, sitting up. I pulled my legs out from underneath him, and busied myself with dusting my sweatshirt and shorts off. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to_ say. He scratched the side of his face, and turned away. "Redhead, I, uh, could you…answer my question?"

"What question?" I turned back to him, brown eyes cautious. He struggled to keep his face composed.

"How did you beat the demon?" I smirked.

"I'm just that skilled," I replied. I leaned back on my palms, rolling my head. "I keep weapons sealed away, and when the time comes that I need them, I can summon them instantly."

"Do you have a sword?"

"A spear."

"Oh…Then you _aren't_ like Shura." I blinked, my expression saying, _who the hell is that? _

"She's one of the teachers at the cram school," he explained, smiling. "She's got a nice body, and she bullies Yukio so badly, and he just sits there and takes it!"

"Some girl," I muttered. "How old is she?"

"Yukio says she's 26, but she told us that she's 18," he answered. I rolled my eyes. _She's probably 26. _

I stood up, dusting my back pockets off. "I've got to go. I have a meeting with Yukio and Mephisto in a few minutes."

"Wait, what?" he asked, confused. "Why?"

"I have to re-" I stopped midsentence, and took a few steps past him. "It's none of your business."

"Not this again," he bit out, coming after me. He grabbed my wrist in his hand. "Redhead, tell me what you're doing in there, or I'm coming with you!"

Reflex told me to swing around and punch him in the face. But I just laughed. It was a pathetic sound, but it was still laughter. "_Hah_, this is rich!" I turned my head. "You think I'll let you come in after me? This doesn't concern you, so just stay here."

"But Yukio's in there!" he protested, as I pulled away and continued walking. He kept pace with me as I continued to Mephisto's office. "Yukio's in there, and you're telling me I can't go along with you?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I'm telling you." I turned back around to face him. Rin's azure irises leaned a bit closer to my amber ones. I smirked. "Don't worry, I'll protect Yukio."

"_W_-_W_-_What_?" I swung back toward the door, and tapped my hand to the surface.

"It's Kyouko," I called, shoving my elbow into Rin's gut as he opened his mouth to speak. "_Just_ Kyouko."

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a narrowed-eyed Yukio, who, with one despaired glance, looked down at his groaning older brother. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing," I drawled, lifting my left foot as Rin slowly lifted his head to protest. With an angry slam of my boot, his head fell back down to the ground, the wooden floor denting inward along with his face. "Just reining in the Devil's spawn, that's all."

Yukio's eyes widened, as shock crossed his face. Rin's body went completely still, his head flinching under my foot. "You," Yukio whispered, blinking frantically behind his glasses, "figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" I asked daintily, crossing my arms over my chest. "Is there something I should know?"

Yukio sighed. Out of something that sounded like relief. "No, no. There's nothing you're supposed to know. Don't worry about it, Sakura-san."

"Alright," I allowed, lifting my foot from the back of Rin's skull. I looked down at him, and snorted. "Moron. And you call yourself an exorcist? How could you _not_ see that coming?"

"_Mmmph_!" he protested into the wood, a sound which pretty much sounded like _piss off_. I smirked, and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Aw, don't cry," I teased, standing back up. I lifted my hand and waved back at him. "You'll be able to pay me back after this meeting, okay?"

"_Mmmph_, _screw you_!" he exclaimed, just as the door shut in front of him. I smirked, and put my hands on my hips.

"He's a laugh," I pointed out, looking up at Yukio. The whiteness of his face faded as color poured back into his cheeks. "'Nuff said." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest as I cocked my head. "You could be a laugh too, if you smiled and loosened up a bit more."

Yukio shoved the center of his glasses further up his nose. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sakura-san. But 'loosening up' isn't exactly possible at the present. You understand, right?"

"I hear you," I tossed back, nodding my head. "That Familiar-I mean, Witch in the Gym…I've got my work cut out for me."

Mephisto's ears pricked. "Witch? There was Witch in the school?"

"Yeah," I replied, lifting my left hand up beside my face. Bloody scarlet caught my eye, a dull ache pulsing through me. I needed to use that Grief Seed. "Her skills as a Witch may still have been green, but her Familiars were sons of bitches. No matter how hard I beat into them, they didn't stop." I reached into my left pocket, and pulled out the Grief Seed, holding it in my palm. "But, everything's clear for right now."

"Excuse me, Principal, but would you mind explaining to me what a Witch is? And why it would be in the school?" Yukio asked, glancing over at the clown. I snorted, plopping my ass down on the edge of the table.

"A mass of negative impulses with a "solid" form," I explained dryly, waving my left hand through the air, before tossing the dimmed red gem up into the air. I snatched it from the air deftly, and placed it on the tabletop beside Gwendolyn's Grief Seed. "I'm not necessarily sure why it was in the school, but I've got a few ideas."

"They are?" Yukio demanded, turning toward me. I sighed, and glanced back at him.

"Either the Familiar got curious about the damp and thick magical aura around this place, it wanted to get to _me_, or this "Son of Satan" Mephisto told me about. I have an idea of who _it_ is, and they were in that class," I answered, narrowing my amber eyes. "But what doesn't make any sense, is the fact that it took the form of a demon just before becoming a Witch. I've never heard of a shape-shifting Familiar. Though they have powers, they're typically too weak to cause much of a threat to a capable Mahou Shoujo. But I could _feel_ its skin break apart, just as I could see it right in front of my eyes."

"And you think this "Son of Satan" is connected to it, Sakura-san?" Yukio asked quietly. I turned toward my bouncing right foot, shifting my leg on my left knee.

"Not just that. This isn't Mitakihara. The things I know are based off of my experiences in Mitakihara and Kasamino," I replied. "Here, in Assiah, I could be dealing with a whole new breed of Familiars and Witches." _And Mahou Shoujo_, I silently finished. Mephisto wove his fingers together, and sighed.

"Quite a rainy day, this has turned out to be," he pointed out. "In this current situation, there's only so much we can do."

"That's a practical and boring thought," I scoffed, reaching for a stick of pocky from the box in my pocket. I snapped my teeth onto the stick, and sighed. "Sitting here won't solve anything. But going out there unprepared is a recipe for trouble. I hate to say this, but we need a plan on how to deal with this when it happens again."

"With your capabilities, you should be able to-" I narrowed my eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm weak. I'm fully capable of dealing with this on my own. But I can't watch out for all of the people on this campus. I'm only _one_ Mahou Shoujo. There's only so much my magic can handle."

"You need back-up?" Yukio asked, reaching into his back pockets, pulling out his guns. I smirked, and nodded.

"You know," I started, "your kind nature's gonna get your ass kicked one day, _Yuki-chan_."

"Thank you, Sakura-san," he answered, gripping onto his pistols a bit tighter. I scoffed, and looked down at my Soul Gem. My face dropped. Still had a thin line of corruption. Not good.

"Mephisto," I said, blinking my eyes shut. "What did your Boss say about my request for some back-up?"

Mephisto blinked. "They wish to process the information you gave them first, before they send out more of their exorcists. Who and what we have now is all you're getting for the moment, I'm afraid."

"I see," I answered. "I didn't account for them being stubborn. All well."

Yukio reached into his pocket and grabbed what looked like a chocolate bar out of it. "Standing here isn't going to make more people come. As my father said before me, "If there's something you don't like, then change it"."

"Never would've pegged you for the philosophic type," I replied, turning toward the door. Yukio smiled, and took a few steps in the door's general direction.

"Never would've pegged you for the observant type, Sakura-san," he countered. I smirked, and turned the knob.

"Just 'Kyouko' is fine. We're colleagues," I corrected. Mephisto patted his desk with his fingers, and cleared his throat.

"Sakura-san, would you feel offended if I tagged along while you went about your duties?" he asked, getting up from the desk chair. I turned back, and picked up my Soul Gem and the spent Grief Seed from the table, my Soul Gem shifting back to its ring form with a pop of red light.

"Nah, come see for yourself," I drawled, rolling my head back to look at him with a devilish smirk. "Come and see how terrible and difficult the job you've given me _really_ is."

Mephisto said nothing to that.

And so we left. Rin had gotten up from the floor and was rubbing his head with a dusted hand against the wall as the three of us stepped out of the room. His azure eyes lit up the instant he caught sight of Yukio's battle gear, and he jumped up from the floor in a rush of kinetic energy and childish enthusiasm.

"You're going out on a mission, Yukio?" he demanded, bouncing to his younger brother's side. Yukio gave him a shake of the head as a response. So he was also a man of few words…

"No. You aren't coming along," he answered coldly. Rin's face fell, before he spun around, jerking his index finger in my direction angrily.

"But _she_ gets to go along! Tell me how fair _that_ is!" Rin shouted, fingering his katana threateningly. I sighed, and lifted my left hand, cocking my hip. My Soul Gem sparkled in between my fingers.

"Stupid idiot," I muttered, channeling magical power into the air from the ruby in my hand, crimson light filling the hallway. I reached forward with my left hand, holding my fingers out straight, Rin's irises falling silent, blank. Yukio took a step forward, but Mephisto stopped him. I smiled, and gently tapped Rin's forehead with my fingers, his eyes closing. "I'll protect your brother in your place, don't be worried about that."

"Rin-san!" Yukio screeched, as my arms shot out, catching the body that fell into me. I released my Soul Gem, the oval-shaped orb shifting back into its ring form, before turning back to Yukio. "What did you do to him?"

I sighed. "I put him to sleep. He's still alive though, but I figured that he'd cause less trouble for us if he was unconscious. He'll wake up when we come back." I smirked, and ran my fingers through his black-blue spikes. "Or, knowing him, he'll be awake _before_ we get back."

Mephisto smiled. "He's definitely a hand-full, that boy."

"He's my _brother_!" Yukio protested, reaching for him. I tightened my grip on Rin unconsciously, my eyes widening at my actions, before narrowing again. _What was that?_ "I'd prefer that you use as little magic on him as possible, Sakura-san."

"Fine, fine," I drawled, looking down at Rin's peaceful face, his breath running across the inside of my shoulder. I closed my eyes before I could stop myself, and inhaled deeply. "Rin…"

"_Erhm_," Mephisto coughed. I jerked my head up, and widened my eyes.

"Whoa! That's right!" I sputtered, unsure of what to say.

Yukio was giving me a peculiar glare, one that held both suspicion, and smug satisfaction. I wasn't even sure of what I'd done. I'd just held Rin close, and breathed him in. Was there something wrong with that? Wait; of course there was something wrong with that. I was a Mahou Shoujo. I couldn't have feelings for anyone, let alone Okumura Rin. I couldn't myself fall for him, not even an inch. I knew that, but I could feel the beginnings of those _stirrings_ deep inside me. My Soul Gem began to glow, bathing the air around Rin and I in pale scarlet light. Not only was there a Witch close by, but there was no corruption or grief inside my Soul Gem either, even though I'd just used magic.

"What's that mean? Why is it glowing, Sakura-san?" Yukio asked. I shook my head, and handed Rin off to his younger brother, before taking a few steps down the hall.

"No doubt about it," I said, lifting my chin. I dragged my left hand across the air, red light following close behind. I spun around, my red armor shifting against my frame, before bouncing back into place. I reached out to my left side as my ruby clasp burst into existence at the center of my chest, materializing my spear in the next moment. "There's a Witch close by. Just outside your office, Mephisto."

"That's convenient," Yukio muttered, heaving Rin through the door way as I hopped over the tables, and landed on the window sill. "We can leave Rin in here-"

I turned my head, and glanced back. "I'm going on ahead. It's dangerous."

"I'm coming along," Mephisto pointed out, swinging his umbrella. Yukio slapped his hand to his glasses.

"_Hey, wait a minute_!" I smirked, and cocked my head.

"Take care of him," I replied, jumping from the window. I smiled as Yukio's irritation spiked across the air, his shouts of protest echoing through the night. I turned back to the direction of the barrier as I landed on the ground, and twisted my wrist, dragging my spear back down to my right side, and held my left hand out in front of myself. "Ready, Mephisto?"

"You're free to do as you please," he answered from behind me, tapping his hat. I took a step forward, let loose with my weapon as my Soul Gem pulsed once in confirmation.

I'd found the Witch.


End file.
